


Once Bitten

by TommyGlitter



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Fiction, M/M, Werewolfs!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TommyGlitter/pseuds/TommyGlitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to protect his friends and family, Tommy, a musician, fled California after a werewolf bit him. With plans to start his life over, he moves into a trailer on the Kentucky/Virginia boarder, where he meets Adam, one of the local rangers and singer for a local band.</p><p>There is a strong, mutual attraction, but Tommy convinces Adam that he’s straight, even though he’s bi, to keep him at a distance. He doesn’t want to ruin Adam’s life the way his own has been. This is the story of what happens when circumstances beyond their control throw them together at the wrong time of the moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Bitten

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the Glam-Reverse Big Bang. This is fiction, therefore it never happened. Names of real people and places are used, but that is the only similarity to real life. Please don’t send this to anyone mentioned in this story. This was written for entertainment only. No disrespect is intended. 
> 
> The chapter dividers show whose POV the next portion will be from.

[ ](http://s1021.photobucket.com/albums/af332/TommyGlitter/?action=view&current=138b1c40-ba6f-444c-8487-a6841e773c09_zps7688daaa.jpg)

Prologue:

The boat left the small village near Garden Hole, Virginia with two men. They were staying at the local inn, and this was the best place around to launch their boat. There were no roads to where they wanted to go, only paths that their truck would never make it through, even with the four-wheel drive in gear.

One of the men was over six foot tall, dark brown hair and weighed almost 250 lbs. The other was smaller; maybe five foot eleven and had lighter hair. They both loved their booze, and were proud of their beer bellies. Their three-day-old beards and scruffy clothes did nothing to improve their appearance, and made it difficult to determine how old they really were.

They had plenty of traps to bait in hopes of attracting some game. The motor boat they were in also carried rifles and small coolers that held plenty of beer. 

They made their way up river, knowing that what they were doing was illegal, but someone would have to catch them before they would concern themselves with a minor detail like that. There weren’t many rangers in the area, so they weren’t worried about being caught. 

The river they traversed was very fast and loud, and there were rapids both up and downstream from where they were going. It made small talk impossible, and going against the current was slow. Once they left the populated areas, the trees grew thicker and taller. 

Last year, they went home with two deer. They cleaned them and had them in the coolers by dark, and then left, so no one would be the wiser. This year, they were hoping to see some bear, wolves or maybe a bobcat to take home as a trophy when they left. That was the type of wildlife known to populate this area.

They pulled the boat up on land and covered it with limbs, so it wouldn’t draw attention to anyone on the river. Guns, traps, rope and coolers in hand, they climbed up the path they knew, to the edge of the overlook, and continued on to where they would bait the traps.

When they finished, they went to their tree stands that they had set up the day before, and waited. It was afternoon when they arrived and getting dark when they finally gave up and began shooting at the squirrels and chipmunks. All the beer was gone, and the crushed, empty cans at the base of their trees were proof that they had been there. 

They climbed down to leave, not attempting to be quiet, the noise of the racing river was almost deafening. Stopping at some bushes, they had to piss, and then followed the animal path back. There was a lot of cloud cover that hid the moon, so it was almost pitch-black as they returned to the cliff above their boat. The larger man stopped his friend with a hand against his chest; he’d seen movement below, near the boat, thanks to the reflections of the water.

They made their way down the trail to where the boat was hidden, only to find it uncovered, and a man going through their supplies. Keeping to the shadows, they closed in on him, and surprised him with riffles aimed at him when he stood.

“You shouldn’t be going through other peoples belongings,” the taller man said.

“Sorry, man! I didn’t know this belonged to anyone. It looked abandoned,” the trespasser explained, raising his hands to show he meant no harm.

The larger man made a motion to the smaller, and the trespasser turned, only to get a rifle butt to the back of his head. He crumpled to the ground in a dead weight.

“Just because we weren’t so lucky in bagging any game today is no reason we can’t get lucky!” the smaller man said as he rubbed the heel of his hand over his crotch, eyeing up the prone body on the ground.

“Don’t just stand there playing with yourself! Tie him up so we can have some fun!” the larger man ordered as he set his rifle aside. He watched the other man as he dropped his things and pulled the rope off his shoulder. Then he stood and looked around.

“Hey, give me a hand moving him,” the man with the rope said, indicating a bare tree with a trunk about four inched thick. Pulling the strangers arms around the tree, they tied his wrists carefully on the far side so he couldn’t escape.

The larger man unbuttoned the stranger’s jeans and pulled them down, just as the thief was coming to. When the newcomer realized the situation he was in, he began to struggle, only to hear the men chuckling behind him. 

“Well, Charlie, it looks like there’s still some life in this fish after all!” the smaller man said as he approached the invader’s face to see what he looked like. “Hey, we got us a purdy one!” 

Just as Charlie was lowering his drawers to start the party, two things happened. The moon came out, giving them a better view of their prey, and they heard a loud growl that sounded too close for comfort. The larger man pulled his pants back up and turned to grab his gun, but before he could, his partner screamed out in terror and pain. Turning back, he saw a monstrously large wolf, snapping through his buddy’s wrist and jerking; literally tearing his friend’s hand off.

Charlie had never seen a wolf this big! He was confused as to where it came from so quickly, and where their prisoner had gone. He turned again to retrieve his rifle when the wolf hit him in the back and knocked him flat. Sharp teeth dug into the back of his neck and shoulders as the man struggled to escape the wolf’s jaws. The battle was short lived when the wolf changed tactics and bit deeply into the man’s side. He curled into a ball on his side to protect himself, when the wolf got his teeth deep into his neck and bit. With his windpipe crushed and artery spraying blood everywhere, the wolf turned back to the first man.

Weak and with only one hand, he struggled to pull the boat back toward the water, but was having very little luck. The wolf lunged and tore out the man’s throat, then sat and watched dispassionately as they both bled out. The wolf seemed to lose interest in the men once they were dead, and wandered to the edge of the river to clean his maw.

[](http://s1021.photobucket.com/albums/af332/TommyGlitter/?action=view&current=adamdividersm_zps35ebccb7.jpg)  


Adam was one of the three full-time rangers in the area. He normally worked Monday through Thursday while the other two worked the weekends, when more tourists were in the area. The man was over six foot tall; with black hair, that he wore brushed back away his face and covered with a hat while at work. He was fairly muscular and completely freckled as proof that he worked outside.

It was Thursday, his last day of the workweek. He was sitting at his desk in the rangers’ station, which was a small log cabin, looking out the window at the fog. He loved everything about his job and living in these mountains. Being the local ranger, he traveled throughout the forest and learned about the wildlife. The fishing here was great and the air was fresh. The summers were never too hot with the shade from all the trees, and the winters were beautiful.

Adam also had a dream. He sang with his band in the larger towns and cities on the weekends. The band he was in was awesome, even if they were all locals. As much as he would love to go to a big city and make it big with his voice, he knew that things like that just didn’t happen to people like him. He was a small town country boy who was into rock and pop.

It was summer and he decided the fog had probably burned off enough to find his way around the trails, when his phone rang. The caller ID told him it was his guitarist. The man was a head shorter than Adam with blond hair that he kept shaved on the sides. Like Adam, he wasn’t afraid to wear some makeup on stage.

“Tommy! What’s up, buddy?”

“Hey! I’m just calling to let you know I can’t play for ya tomorrow.”

“Again? Geez, I’m beginning to think you’re a girl, taking off just about every month!” Adam teased.

“I know, and I’m sorry. Mike does just fine covering for me, and he likes doing it. You guys all enjoy the extra money you get by not having to split it with me, anyway!” Tommy retorted.

“Yeah, that may be, but we lose the part of our audience that shows up just to see you!”

Tommy started laughing. “Yeah, right! I’m sorry, dude. Hey, I gotta go. Later.”

“Okay, Tommy. I’ll catch you later,” Adam said, and hung up the phone. Fuck! He’s the best guitarist around, and undependable as shit! I have got to find a replacement for when he takes off like he does! Mike may like to take over the lead, but he’s not that good, and he’s better on bass.

Adam was frustrated with the problems concerning his band, but he didn’t want to lose Tommy if he could help it. It was more than his amazing talent when he had a guitar in his hands. He really liked the guy… a lot. Unfortunately, he was straight. 

He’d had a crush on Tommy ever since the smaller man had moved into the area. The blond was sweet and beautiful, and everything he ever wanted in a lover.

Adam sighed and let go of the worries he was having with his band. He picked up his rifle and radio and went out to the barn to saddle up one of the horses. There were two horses associated with his job, a chestnut, Thor, and a lighter one with patches of white, Trigger. He saddled up Thor, put his rifle in the holster and walked him out of the paddock. This was another reason he loved this job. His horses never called off!

He traveled at the side of the road, headed toward Garden Hole to get a cup of coffee and listen to the local gossip. It was the closest town to the ranger’s station.

He tied his horse outside, and walked into Molly’s Diner. It was just a little hole-in-the-wall restaurant that almost resembled one of those silver-sided mobile homes, but the coffee they served was the best! Stepping through the door, he glanced around the eight booths and six tables to find almost half of them occupied. The strong aroma of fresh coffee hit him, and he made his way over to the counter. This was also the best place to find out if anything was happening around town. 

He spotted Ryan, who owned the white water rafting outfit down the road, and sat down next to him. Ryan was easygoing, a little on the heavy side, with light brown hair and glasses. “Morning, Ryan.”

“Good morning to you! I didn’t expect to see you for another hour or so. There’s still a lot of patchy fog,” Ryan retorted.

“It’s pretty clear between here and the station. Is anything going on?” 

“Nah. I’ve only got one booking today to go up the rapids. I hear you and your band are gonna be playing over in Elkhorn this weekend. I’m looking forward to hearing you again! Bonnie and I will be there!” 

“Hey, thanks! I’ll keep an eye out for you!” They were interrupted by Danielle, the waitress, who sat a mug down in front of Adam. She filled it with coffee and topped off Ryan’s as she asked, “Are you having breakfast today, hon? We’re having a special on the cinnamon bread French toast.”

“Thanks, but I’m just starting my rounds. Thought a cup of your wonderful coffee and one of your smiles would be a great way to start the day.” He smiled at Danielle. He had taken her to the senior prom back when they were still in school, and while they were never an item, they dated on and off ever since. She was very sweet and understood Adam wasn’t into women, and they remained the best of friends.

“Well, you might want to keep your eyes open for a boat on your round. Old Montgomery said that the two men staying at the bed and breakfast launched their boat yesterday afternoon and never returned,” Danielle informed him. 

“Great. They’re probably having some kind of trouble if they didn’t make it back. Thanks, hon. I’ll keep an eye out for them,” Adam said. It was always the strangers getting lost and hurt out there. He quickly swallowed half of his coffee, laid a couple bucks down on the counter and said good-bye to Ryan and Danielle.

He mounted his horse and went down to the boat launch. He noticed the pickup with the empty boat trailer on the lot, but could see no evidence of any crafts on the river. After only a couple inquiries, he found out that they had gone up river. If the boat had busted-up on the rapids, debris would show up quickly, so he had hope the tourists were safe. 

The fog was still lifting, and there were even clear patches of sky. He could see a large bird in the sky, up river, and hoped it was an eagle instead of a buzzard. He took the paths and headed north toward Skegg Hole. That was the only place a boat could pull into safely before the rapids. It took him almost an hour to get there through the trails. Long before he arrived, he realized the large bird was many, and they were circling. Vultures. Something over there was dead or dying, and he hoped it wasn’t the visitors. 

The only person who lived anywhere near this area was his guitarist, Tommy. He had a trailer tucked up on the side of the mountain, along one of the many dirt roads up there. He’d been there for a couple years now, and seemed to like the privacy. Tommy rarely talked about his past, and Adam had wondered many times if he was running from something. Why would a guitarist as good as he go to the country, when the cities always needed someone like him for their bands? Moreover, what did he do on those weekends he didn’t show up?

The land flattened out and he rode along the high ledge as he searched. Keeping his focus below, on the river’s edge, he saw what appeared to be bodies near a boat.

He pulled the radio out of its holster. “Sheriff Taylor. This is Ranger Lambert to Sheriff Steve Taylor. Do you copy?”

“Yeah, Adam. Go ahead,” replied the crackling voice from the speaker.

“Steve, we have a situation down at Skegg Hole. You might want to bring Craig; he might be interested in this. I’m going in to take a closer look.” 

“Thanks, Adam. We’ll be right there.”

He and Steve never talked details over the radio when they found something bad, and this looked bad. Craig was a friend of Steve’s. He was also the local coroner. Adam asked to have him come along the way he did so the towns’ people who listened to scanners wouldn’t become alarmed. 

Adam tied his horse to a tree when he spotted the steep path that led down to the river. There was no way his horse could make it down there. 

He kept his eyes glued to the ground, watching for footprints and staying away from them. He could make out two sets of boots and hints of another shoe of some kind. When he got to the bottom of the incline, he saw the men and almost got sick. He tore his eyes from the mauled bodies and spotted the guns. For the life of him, he couldn’t understand how any animal could attack and kill two men if they had guns. 

He made his way to the boat, following beside the third set of prints he saw on the trail. He was pretty sure he recognized these since he’d seen them many times before; they had to belong to his guitarist, Tommy. When he saw them end at the boat and then the two sets of boots surrounding the obvious trail of someone being dragged, a lump got caught in his throat.

Staying away from the footprints was becoming difficult when he spotted something new. They looked just like a wolf’s, but were larger; much larger. This wasn’t the first time he’d come across these prints. Whatever this animal was, it always seemed to be on the move. He only came across these particular prints every few weeks.

He could find no more evidence of someone being dragged, but he was sure that’s what happened to make marks like that in the dirt. He heard the motor of a boat approaching when he came across the rope by the tree, tied in a way that looked like it had held someone’s wrists, and his worry for Tommy grew. He knew his guitarist was okay, because he just talked to him this morning. Was this why he wouldn’t be able to play this weekend?

He turned when he heard his name, and saw Steve and Ryan Fuller, the coroner, move toward the bodies. He approached them and watched for only a moment before he returned to the boat. The last thing he wanted to do was embarrass himself by vomiting. 

He poked under the canvas in the back of the boat and found a trap. Well, he knew what these two men had come out here for, now. 

“Steve. There’s a trap here. I’m going to take a look around and make sure they didn’t set any,” Adam explained. He was grateful to have an excuse to leave the area, but hoped to hell that he wouldn’t find any traps set with wild life in them. He hated having to put animals out of their misery.

“All right, then. We have things under control here,” the sheriff replied.

Adam made his way back up the trail, careful to avoid any footprints. He didn’t want to corrupt any evidence if this turned out to be a crime scene. It looked pretty obvious that the men were killed by an animal, so he thought his caution might be for naught.

Once up on the flatter land again, he searched for broken branches and other evidence of where the men might have gone. He followed boot prints down one of the smaller animal trails. After pursuing the trail another ten minutes, he came across a trap, sprung with a tree branch. Exploring further, he found four more sprung traps, and two secured tree stands with beer cans littering the ground below them.

He was positive now about the third set of footprints he saw at the river. Only Tommy lived out here, and he’d been known to trip animal traps in the past. His band mate hated how they tortured the wild creatures and left them maimed if they were lucky enough to escape. After finishing his investigation, he returned to the river bank to help get things cleaned up. He would be paying Tommy a visit as soon as they were done.

[](http://s1021.photobucket.com/albums/af332/TommyGlitter/?action=view&current=tommydivider.jpg)

Where did the time go? It was Thursday, and with the full moon here already, Tommy knew he wouldn’t be able to play guitar this weekend. He was lucky Adam hadn’t kicked him out of the band, but he had no choice about the call. After he hung up, he returned to his lazy boy with a bag of frozen peas for the back of his head.

The living room was typical for a mobile home; wood paneling walls and windows with clips to hold them open. Besides the thirty-two inch television and blue lazy boy, the room also held a matching hide away sofa bed, end tables and lamps. The only thing amazing about this room was his collection of DVDs and CDs that filled one whole wall. Tommy hadn’t opened the blinds to his home yet. The television was off and so was his iPod, which was very strange for him and proof of how much his head still hurt. 

This was one of the few times that he was grateful he’d been bitten by a werewolf; otherwise, he would be dead or worse right now. 

That bite also meant that he now changed into a wolf every time the moon was full, as well as the night before and after it. It wasn’t something he could prevent, and it happened every month without his consent. It also meant that he healed much faster than he used to. He had the ability to change into a wolf at any time, but it was something he very rarely did so that he wouldn’t draw attention to his wolf. 

In his wolf shape, he had killed small animals to feed himself, but he had never killed a man before. He was surprised that he had no feelings about that. It felt more like something he watched on television, than an action he had taken in his other form, and he was beginning to feel guilty about not feeling guilty.

His mind wandered back to that camping trip over two years ago. A friend had bitten him, a fellow guitarist even. He found out later that the she bitch wanted to mate with him, and that wolves mate for life. He’d stayed with the pack for a couple weeks, learning all that they had to teach him. Then one morning, he ran off before his first full moon and he planned never to return. Staying would have meant mating with someone he had no feelings for, and there was no way he could do that.

He left the west coast in his ‘98 Chevy Blazer, and moved to a low populated area in Virginia. The air was so fresh and clean; it almost smelled like perfume, compared to the city stench of LA. This area of the country almost seemed untouched by man; it was so breathtakingly beautiful in the tree-covered mountains. 

His savings bought him a mobile home on the side of a mountain. It wasn’t much, but it was his and he was comfortable enough in the twelve by sixty-four foot box. There were two bedrooms, one in the front and one in the back next to the bathroom. He slept in the back and had his guitars and amps filling the spare room in the front, where he spent much of his time playing them. The major part of the house was the living room and kitchen, which was one open space. 

His mobile home was located on an open area with a large dish in the yard that picked up all the channels. He had a small barn and paddock that was empty other than his dirt bike and car. There was also a mountain full of trees for his wolf to run in without looking out of place. 

Spending his savings on this place made the temptation to go home very difficult. Tommy wanted to go back to California, where he was from. He missed the city life and the friends he’d grown up with, as well as the thrill of being in a real rock band. Unfortunately, the pack would be there, waiting.

He dozed on and off as his head kept beat with his heart, and was startled awake by someone knocking on his door. He got up slowly and was relieved that his head now felt fine as he opened the door. It was unusual for Adam to show up unexpected; his wolf seemed to sit up and take notice of the man instantly. Both he and his wolf were attracted to the singer, and he had an internal struggle to calm his wolf down. 

The interest he had wasn’t just physical. Once he’d gotten to know the ranger, it was even more difficult to keep his distance from him.

“Come on in. What’s up?” Tommy asked as he went back to his chair. He found the bag of peas he’d had on his head, only now they were thawed and mushy. Grabbing them, he tossed them back in the freezer before sitting down.

Adam closed the door behind him and sat on the edge of the sofa, his elbows on his knees. The man never took his eyes off Tommy, and that was beginning to worry him. 

“I thought I’d ask you the same thing. What _is_ up, Tommy?”

“Come on, man. I have obligations. I’m sorry. There is no way I can make tomorrow’s gig,” Tommy explained, hoping like hell that that was why he was there.

“What happened over by Skegg Hole last night?” Adam asked.

“I tripped some traps I found. I was gonna go back today and tear down the stands and clean up the mess the fucking poachers left when I was sure it was safe.” Tommy schooled his face to give nothing away. He hated to lie, and would tell Adam as much truth as he could. He hoped that would be enough. 

“Why didn’t you tell me about it when you called this morning?” he asked.

“I woke up with a hangover and it never entered my mind,” Tommy lied.

“Tommy, did something else happen out there?” Adam asked, concern evident in his voice.

“Happen? Nothing happened, other than me tripping the traps.”

“There was a scuffle down by the river. Are you sure nothing happened?” Adam pressed.

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” he lied. _He thought back and realized that he’d never covered his tracks by the river! Fuck, he was going to have to be more careful!_

God, he hated lying, especially to Adam. He had never been attracted to anyone as strong as he was to Adam, but he was afraid to pursue it in any way because of the way his wolf was drawn to him. He didn’t want Adam running from him as he had that she-bitch, if he bit Adam in passion. Therefore, he claimed he was straight the first time they went out for a drink just to protect the singer. While he loved the time he spent with Adam, he was very careful to stay away during the full moon. Yet here the gorgeous man sat, and Tommy knew he would have to work harder at distancing himself from his friend. 

Adam’s face flashed several emotions quickly, and then he became all business. “You don’t have to lie to me. A couple of tourists were killed down there. It looked like an animal killed them. There were two of them. They had guns, and yet this thing killed them. If those men hurt you in any way, you can tell me. I won’t think less of you. Fuck, man! I’m worried about you! The dirt on the toes of your shoes proves you were down there. I want to help! What happened?”

 _Busted!_ Tommy slouched deeper into his lazy boy and closed his eyes. “Nothing happened. One of them hit me in the back of the head with his gun when he found me in his boat. They tied me up to a tree, and I escaped after I came to,” he said, knowing it was all true, but leaving out everything he couldn’t say. 

“Why would you feel the need to lie about that? One of the men had his pants around his ankles. I don’t know what worries me more right now, you getting raped or you being there with the animal that killed those men,” Adam stated with so much emotion that Tommy felt guilty.

Never taking his eyes from Adam, Tommy began lying through his teeth, hoping to hell he was believed. “Fuck, no! Maybe the guy was taking a shit, but I wasn’t raped. I escaped and ran. I knew there had to be traps set after finding one in the boat, and I tripped all of them that I found before some dumb animal could lose a leg. I came back home then, and put some ice on my head. Fuck, man! I’m embarrassed that they caught me unaware!”

“So you never saw the animal that killed them?” Adam asked.

“I didn’t see any animals at all.”

Adam sighed. “There’s something huge out there in the woods. This animal has the prints of a wolf, but twice the size.”

While he was relieved that Adam believed him, there was no way Tommy could feign surprise about the wolf, but he tried. “Really? I haven’t seen anything like that around here.” This was the complete truth. He had seen them on his camping trip when he got bit, but never around here.

“You’re out here all by yourself. I’m worried about your safety, man.”

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine,” Tommy responded. He wasn’t sure if he felt more irritated because he didn’t cover his tracks better or lighthearted because Adam was worried about him. Of course, getting hit in the head with the butt of a rifle gave him plenty of excuse to forget things, but he still had to be more careful.

Adam sighed and looked down at his hands, obviously frustrated with Tommy. “Alright, then. I’m going back to pull down the tree stands and clean up the area. We’re having practice on Tuesday and Wednesday next week. Can you be there?”

Tommy looked at the clock on the DVD player and worried. He didn’t want Adam anywhere in the area when it started to get dark. His wolf on the other hand was pacing, wanting the raven-haired man where he could find him. His wolf’s arousal was giving rise to his own, and he knew he had to get Adam out of the area soon. “Why don’t you just leave the mess? I’ll clean it up. That’s not a problem. And _yes,_ I’ll be at practice,” Tommy replied, drawing out the yes.

Smiling, Adam rose from the sofa. “Thanks for the offer, but it’s part of my job.”

Tommy also rose and took those few steps to his door with Adam. “Then how about I give you a hand? The only way to get to where the stands are would be by animal trails. We can put everything in my barn, and I’ll bring it to town in my car. You don’t want to risk your horse out here in the dark, do you? Besides, there’s that animal you’re worried about.”

Adam paused and locked eyes with him. Tommy wondered what he was thinking the way he searched his face. “Yeah, maybe you’re right. If you want to give me a hand, I’ll take it,” he replied with a grin.

Tommy ignored the double meaning and the twinkle in Adam’s eyes. They walked outside and put Adam’s horse in the barn to keep it safe. Adam grabbed his rifle and followed him through the trails toward the trapping site. They were on animal trails, so sometimes it was wide enough to walk side by side, but usually they had to push through the bushes in single file.

Tommy guided the way through the tight spots, and if Adam wondered how well he knew these paths, he never questioned it. They were almost to the stands and he was pushing past another tight spot when he realized Adam wasn’t behind him. Turning around, he watched as the raven-haired man untangled himself from some thorns, when a bobcat sprung from a limb above Adam’s head.

The cat quickly took Adam down and tried to bite through his neck. The cat was shredding Adam’s back with its hind claws as it clung onto his shoulders with the front. 

Tommy phased into his wolf, and ran to the spot were Adam had been pulled down. He bit down hard into the back of the cat’s neck, pulling up and shaking violently. The sharp crack of a snapped neck was his clue to fling the cat aside. 

Tommy’s wolf turned back to the fallen man. He sniffed all the wounds, smelling where his own teeth had broken Adam’s skin in his exuberance to save him. He held the man prone and licked at the wounds with his healing tongue, ignoring the terror emanating from the man below him. 

Tommy, in the back of the wolf’s mind, realized what he had done. He lamented in remorse, knowing he had failed in protecting Adam from the biggest danger around - himself. The last thing he wanted was to put anyone he cared for through the pain of the first change, or the disruption he’d had to go through with his life. Having to hide things about himself and keeping a distance from others had almost driven him to the edge. Adam would be miserable keeping a distance to others. What had he done?

He struggled with his wolf, trying to wrest back control. The wolf though, was going on instincts and not listening, and was much stronger because of the time of the moon. He kept cleaning the bite and claw marks, pushing more and more of his saliva into the wounds through Adam’s torn shirt. 

Tommy continued to struggle with the wolf, and pushed the thoughts of Adam’s fear into it. The wolf finally relented, and Tommy regained control again. He howled out his anguish through his wolf, and then backed away from his friend and now, quite possibly his mate. He sat on his haunches and watched Adam, needing the other man to see him change back.

[](http://s1021.photobucket.com/albums/af332/TommyGlitter/?action=view&current=adamdividersm_zps35ebccb7.jpg)  


Adam’s mind had a hard time catching up with being pinned to the ground while being torn apart. The pain was excruciating and all he could do was try to protect his neck and stomach. He wondered where Tommy was and hoped to hell he was trying to save him when the pain intensified one more time. Then the weight of the animal was gone from his back at the same time he heard the growl of a wolf.

He _knew_ it was the wolf that killed the men at the river, and he _knew_ his time was up. The rifle he’d been carrying had flown from his hands when he was knocked down. His last thought was of Tommy, hoping he would survive this, when the weight of the wolf’s paw held his arm down and sniffed him.

He was already in too much pain from his shredded skin and muscles to try to fight, even if he could get up. When the huge animal began tasting him, his already heightened fear ramped up again. But the licking just continued and reminded him of a dog licking his master’s wounds.

When it howled, Adam tensed, expecting the worst, but nothing more happened. It was many long-seconds before he finally found the courage to move. He slowly turned his head to see if the quiet meant he was now alone, but there sat the wolf. It was huge! Its color went from shades of light brown to black, with warm, brown eyes that seemed too intelligent to be on an animal.

Then Adam’s eyes went blurry, and Tommy was sitting in its place, naked. His friend slowly rose and walked away, leaving Adam to wonder if he was in shock. His head didn’t hurt, but he must have hit it when he fell to be seeing visions like that.

Suddenly, Tommy returned, fully dressed and unharmed. The smaller man was careful in assisting him back to his feet and they began the hike back to the trailer. Neither one of them said a word. Adam was lost in his thoughts about all the damage he’d taken and worried about the rabies shots he was sure he would be receiving. 

Walking was torture and the few minutes it took to get this far into the woods felt like hours for them to return. Each step pulled at his shredded back, shoulders and neck, but he knew this was the only way to getting help.

Finally, they arrived back at Tommy’s. The blond opened the front door for him, and then helped him up the steps to his trailer, holding on to his arm to help support him in his agony.

“What are we doing? You need to take me to the hospital over in Elkhorn.”

“Trust me, I know what I’m doing,” Tommy stated with so much calm and assurance that Adam believed him, and wondered once again just how much he didn’t know about the lone rocker.

“It’s more than just the mess on my back. I hit my head or something also.”

Tommy ran his fingers through his hair, but he didn’t feel any lumps. “Why do you say that? There’s no blood and no bumps. Did you see something you don’t believe?” 

He locked eyes with Tommy, wondering how he knew. “Yeah,” he responded.

Tommy shut the door and directed Adam to the kitchen counter for support. “I’ll explain everything to you. First, let’s get your shirt off before the threads get caught in the drying blood.” Before he did anything with the shirt, he grabbed a bottle of Jack and poured almost four fingers worth into a glass and set it in front of Adam along with some Tylenol and another glass with water in it. He got the hint quickly, taking the pills and then tossing back the booze. The burn of the whiskey going down his throat was a warm, comforting counter point to the fire on his back.

Tommy took a sharp knife and sliced the length of Adam’s sleeves, making it unnecessary for him to move to get the shirt off. Adam ground his teeth to hold back his complaining as much as possible, but when Tommy began pulling the shirt down his back, he wanted to scream.

“The scratches go under your jeans. We’re going to have to get those off you, too.”

Adam was panting and sweat was beading on his face from the pain. He’d never hurt this bad in his life. “Tommy, just take me to the fucking hospital where they can give me something for the fucking pain.” Adam’s voice cracked with those words as he fought his tears.

Placing his hand on Adam’s arm, he waited for eye contact before he said anything else. “Adam. You can’t go to the hospital. I’ll explain why when we get you situated. Trust me, please,” Tommy said slowly and confidently.

Adam didn’t understand, but didn’t fight him when Tommy lifted his feet one at a time and removed his boots. “I’m taking your jeans off, and then we’re going into the bathroom to clean you up.”

He knew at some level that Tommy wasn’t hurting him as much as they would at the hospital to strip him down. Tommy did all the work, all Adam had to do was to try to stay relaxed, but his muscles kept twitching and sending new bolts of pain through him. 

Down to his underwear, Tommy led him into the bathroom and ran some water. Adam could tell he was being very careful as he pushed the band on his shorts down and cleaned the mud and blood off his back. That didn’t stop Adam from cussing though. “Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck that burns!”

“You’re doing well. I’m almost done now. It looks like it’s stopped bleeding already.” Tommy kept up a litany of all that he was doing in a calm voice. Adam had never seen this side of his guitarist before and didn’t know what to think. 

When Tommy finished, he tossed the hand towel he’d been using into the pink water. “I’m going to remove your shorts, too. They’re only going to stick to the lower wounds. Then I’ll be right back after I put some clean sheets on the bed. Will you be alright in here by yourself?” 

As his underwear was lowered, Tommy went down on his knees to help him out of them. Adam thought of all the times he’d dreamed of this happening, only now he was hurting too much to enjoy it. He was grateful that his dick had no interest in the kneeling man for once.

Tossing the shredded and bloodstained shorts on the counter, Tommy left him to his own devices. He wanted to see what his back looked like, but stretching his neck to see it would only cause more pain. Instead, he turned toward the toilet to relieve his bladder.

Adam carefully washed his hands and slowly made his way out of the bathroom. He watched as Tommy finished putting new cases on his pillows and glanced up to see him. The desire that flashed through Tommy’s eyes took him by surprise, but then the blond turned all business again.

He took Adam by the arm and guided him to the bed. With much pain and cussing, he managed to get on the bed diagonally on his stomach, his head at the edge. He found he was in much less pain when he could completely relax, and sighed in relief once he got settled.

Tommy covered his legs and part of his ass with the sheet, and sat on the floor in front of Adam. They locked eyes for a moment before Tommy closed his and leaned his head back against the dresser.

“I’m sorry, Adam. I didn’t want this to happen to you.”

“What are you talking about? You had no control over the animals that attacked me.”

“Do you believe in the supernatural? You know… werewolves and things like that?” Tommy asked him.

“What?” Adam couldn’t wrap his mind around a question like that.

“You saw the wolf. You saw him change into me. You didn’t bump your head. That really happened. And while my wolf saved you from the bobcat, its teeth pierced your skin in the process.” Tommy opened his eyes and locked into his again. “For that, I’m very sorry. That is also why I can’t take you to the hospital. Within a matter of days, you won’t even have a scar to show for the pain you’re in now.”

Adam was stunned. He didn’t believe how Tommy could sound so serious. The blond seemed to read his disbelief, because for the first time ever, he began to tell Adam about himself.

Tommy no longer seemed to be with him as he leaned his head back and talked to the wall on the opposite side of the room. “I played bass for a band in LA, and we used to hang out quite often together. One weekend, they asked me to go camping with them. We met up with a few other musicians they knew at the campsite. We brought plenty of beer and pot, and partied hard that first day. That night, they all disappeared except Liz, who I’d known for almost a year. She was a very good bass player for another band and we had a lot of fun hanging out with each other. When she started undressing, I thought I was going to get lucky. 

“Then, there was this black and silver wolf standing in her place. I freaked and jumped up to run, but it knocked me down and sunk its teeth into me. Then, instead of killing me, it began licking the teeth marks, cleaning them with its tongue. It quit bleeding quite quickly, and then the wolf backed away and sat looking at me. It almost had a smug look on its face and its eyes were the same color as Liz’s. It watched me for a few minutes before it got up and padded off. 

“The next morning, everyone came back, and I asked Monte to take me to the hospital. He played lead guitar and sang for our band. He explained to me that it wasn’t necessary, because the bite marks would be gone in a couple days. Then he explained that they were all werewolves, and that Liz wanted me as a mate. The rest of the pack had agreed with this request, so they invited me to go camping with them.

“Over the next week or two, they taught me the way of the pack, and what it meant to be a werewolf. One of the things I learned was that wolves mated for life, and at the next full moon, Liz and I would fight for dominance and mate. Liz was a good enough friend, but I wasn’t interested in spending the rest of my life with her. So I ran, and ended up here.

“It was only a few days after I arrived that there was a full moon, and I changed for the first time. I was alone and scared, and the pain of the first change was the worst thing I’d ever gone through. I hadn’t been warned about the pain. The next night the change didn’t hurt as much, and less yet the night after that. It was a few days later that I’d met you for the first time.

“I had a hard time controlling my wolf when we met. He wanted to mate with you at first sight.”

“Wait, did you just say your wolf wanted to mate with me?” He wasn’t sure if Tommy was pulling his leg or not. “You walked into the diner and sat at the counter a couple seats down from me. I remember I had a hard time taking my eyes off you,” Adam shared. 

Tommy locked eyes with him before he answered. “Yes, and right now he’s agitated and pacing, wanting to be here with you.”

Adam snorted. “So you’re saying that you have a gay wolf hidden inside that straight body of yours? That’s a good one, Tommy Joe!”

“No, I’m not saying that. I’ve been attracted to as many men as women in my life. My wolf is an extension of me. The fact that my wolf wants you means I do also. I told you that I was straight to try to keep you safe. I’ve been very careful to stay far away from you during a full moon. If it weren’t for the assholes down by the river trying to go all Deliverance on me, you wouldn’t be here right now.”

Adam could see it in his mind, and it sickened him that there were people like that in the world. But, if Tommy was trying to convince him that he was the wolf… That would mean… “You killed those men, Tommy?”

“I was knocked out. When I came to, I was tied to a tree on the verge of being raped when the full moon came out. I changed, and the wolf took care of them. It was self-defense. They were looking for trophies, so either way; I don’t think I would have made it out alive.”

“So, your wolf,” Adam started, not believing he was having a conversation like this, “does he often kill people?”

“No. Like I said, he’s an extension of me. I wouldn’t kill anyone, so neither would he. He minds his own business and stays in the woods.”

“But he killed last night…”

“He had no choice. He was hurt from the blow of the rifle to my head and was only trying to survive,” Tommy explained.

There was a lull in the conversation while Adam tried to decide if Tommy was being serious or not. It seemed unbelievable as he thought about the wolf changing into Tommy. He didn’t know what to think about the whole thing. 

“I’m sorry, but the rest of your questions will have to wait until tomorrow. The moon is rising, and I will change soon. Don’t be afraid, I promise you won’t be harmed. Stay here tonight, and I’ll be back in the morning and we can talk some more,” Tommy said as he stood up and pulled off his shirt.

“I want to see you change,” Adam stated. He had to be sure he wasn’t going crazy, and that Tommy wasn’t either.

“All right. Let me open the door first,” he said as he walked out of the room. Adam could hear the back door open and then tap against the jam. When Tommy returned, he knelt down in front of Adam at the side of the bed, and a wolf stepped out of his jeans to sniff his face and lick him.

Adam couldn’t believe the wolf was standing in Tommy’s bedroom. He did his best to remain calm after all that he’d been told. Tommy said he was safe; that the wolf wouldn’t hurt him. He watched as the wolf turned and padded out of the room. He heard the back door fly open and then slam shut, and knew he was alone.

He didn’t think he would ever fall asleep with all the things on his mind. Memories of the cat mauling him kept making him tense up, and that hurt. He tried to keep his mind off that by filling his head with thoughts of Tommy and the wolf. Obviously, werewolves were real and Tommy was one. If what Tommy said was true, he too would become one with the next full moon.

It wasn’t long before he realized he felt pretty good as long as he didn’t move, and was grateful the Tylenol and the booze finally kicked in. Sleep was still a long way off, and when it found him, it was filled with nightmares. He was grateful when the sun rose and Tommy returned.

[ ](http://s1021.photobucket.com/albums/af332/TommyGlitter/?action=view&current=tommydivider.jpg)

When Tommy returned home, he took some time to prepare himself for the talk he knew would be coming with Adam. First, he went out to his barn and took care of the horse, removing its saddle and bit, and then brushing it down before releasing it into the paddock. The previous owners had horses, and luckily, there were still some items to care for them in the barn.

Tommy quietly slipped into his home, made some coffee and jumped into the shower. He knew Adam would have questions after last night; he remembered how he had asked questions every day that he was with the pack.

He washed quickly and wrapped a towel around his waist after he dried off. Then he poured vanilla creamer into two mugs, added coffee, and took them both into the bedroom. Adam was still on his stomach so Tommy could see his back. The smallest of the scratches were already gone, and the rest had begun to heal up nicely. 

Adam turned his head toward him so Tommy knew he was awake. They gazed at each other for a few seconds before Tommy held out one of the mugs. “Good morning. I made coffee.”

“Coffee would be good about now,” Adam replied. Tommy watched as he carefully got up on all fours and backed off the bed. “I don’t hurt near as much as I thought I would this morning.”

Tommy couldn’t take his eyes off the naked man that he’d dreamt about so many times. The smirk on Adam’s face when he looked at the towel around his waist reminded him that he had nothing on that would hide his reaction.

“Uh, yeah. Sorry. Let me get dressed and throw your jeans in the washer. We can talk in the kitchen, if you want to,” Tommy said as he handed Adam one of the mugs. His face began to burn for being caught with his pants down, so to speak. “Let me get you something to wear until your jeans are clean.”

Tommy set his coffee down and opened the drawers of his dresser, digging through the articles inside them. He pulled out a pair of sweats and held them up to check the size, and shoved them back into the drawer. There was no way Adam would ever fit into those. He pulled out a pair of sleep pants with a drawstring and held them up. _Maybe…_ He tossed them to Adam. “Try these on for size. They’re probably the best fit that I’m going to find for you.”

Tommy couldn’t help himself as he stared at the vision before him. Adam looked so good standing there with nothing on, as if he couldn’t care less that he was naked as the day he was born. 

His hair was sleep tossed, and his eyeliner smeared, and all Tommy could think about was wrapping himself around the taller man. He’d always known Adam was freckled, but never realized they were _everywhere._ The man was gorgeous with his morning wood standing proud, while he slowly worked the pants up to his hips and tied the string.

Tommy quickly turned his back as the taller man finished; he wasn’t nearly as confident while naked. His short stature made him feel insecure, and he found himself lacking when he compared himself with the ranger. He dug into his drawers again and pulled out underwear and a tee, threw them on quickly and then grabbed his jeans off the floor. 

Before he had a chance to zip, Adam was in his space with a hand on Tommy’s cheek. He turned to look up into stormy blue eyes as Adam bent down. Their lips touched in a chaste kiss that woke his wolf and brought him to full attention.

Adam’s tongue slid lightly over Tommy’s lips. He opened himself to the man he’d longed for since they’d met. The kiss deepened, and Tommy wanted to fall into it without a care, but he knew he couldn’t. If Adam decided that he didn’t want to mate with him, going any further would only make it harder for Tommy to leave. He slowly pulled away and broke the kiss.

“We can’t do this,” Tommy explained almost breathless.

Adam looked surprised. “Why not? You said you weren’t straight and you obviously enjoyed looking at me,” Adam said while he ran the back of his hand over the bulge pressing out of the fly in Tommy’s jeans.

Tommy backed away from the touch, even though it was the last thing he wanted to do. “We need to talk first. Please. Let’s go into the kitchen.” Tommy was afraid that Adam wouldn’t want to be mated with him, even though he wanted to have sex, and he wanted to protect himself from more hurt.

He studied Adam’s back as he followed the taller man out of his bedroom, mug in hand. The bite marks looked like they might have happened a week ago instead of just last night. He wondered if the taller man realized how much he’d healed already. Once they were in the hallway, Adam pointed to the bathroom, stepped in and closed the door.

Tommy continued into the kitchen. He always thought it looked rather cheery. The cupboards were a lightwood and the butcher-block table was set under the window, where he set his mug of coffee. There were dishes in the sink, which was normal, and Adam’s bloodied jeans on the floor. He picked them up, emptied the pockets out onto the counter, and took them into the hallway to the washing machine. He added the pile of his dirty jeans and t-shirts and set it to heavy duty before adding soap and starting it.

He was headed back to his coffee when Adam came out of the bathroom. “How can my back be this much better over night?”

Tommy tried to read the emotions that flashed across the other man’s face, and could see the fear and confusion he seemed to be trying to hide. “That’s why I couldn’t take you to the hospital. If they kept you over night, they would have turned you into a lab rat. You’d be under a microscope for the rest of your life.”

“Are you sure it’s not because I wasn’t bitten very badly?” Adam asked.

“I’m sure. Do you remember your pain? Did it feel like it wasn’t very bad? That cat did a number on you. We can go back so you can see its claws and teeth if you need more proof,” Tommy offered.

Adam seemed to shiver at the thought. “No. That’s not necessary.”

Tommy topped off their coffees while Adam sat at the table and stared out the window. He waited for Adam to say something, so he would know where to start. He was halfway through his coffee before the other man seemed to return to him.

“What’s going to happen from here on?” Adam asked as he stared into his coffee.

“Next month, at the full moon, you will transform into a wolf,” Tommy began to explain.

“No. You said something about not being straight and us mating. Then you pushed me away. I’m getting mixed signals from you.” 

Tommy hesitated with his answer. How could he tell the man that he’d been obsessed with him for years? Adam was watching him now and Tommy was having a difficult time finding his tongue. “I don’t mean to be giving you mixed signals. You don’t know that much about me, even though we’ve known each other since I’ve been here. I’ve tried to keep some distance from you because of the attraction I have for you.”

He looked down into his coffee, searching for words that wouldn’t scare his potential mate away. “The feelings I have for you are strong, and I need you to come to terms with the changes you are going to go through before we do anything to complicate the matter.” 

Looking up into Adam’s eyes, he paused, hoping the raven-haired man would understand. “I left my home and my friends because I wasn’t interested in being a mate to the one who bit me. I don’t want you to think you might have to do the same thing. I’ll tell you everything I know and give you a couple weeks to come to terms with what’s going to happen to you. It will also give you time to get to know me better. If mating with me at that point is something you can’t accept, you need to let me know so I can leave. I’m not going to chase you away from your home and put you through everything I’ve had to go through.”

“It sounds like you want to mate with me, whatever that means. Yet you backed away from me. Why?”

“Because, I don’t want it to hurt any more than it already will if you don’t want to commit to me.”

Adam ran his fingertips down the side of Tommy’s face. “I’ve wanted you as my own since I met you. If you need to wait a little longer, fine. Now, tell me just what mating means.” 

Tommy’s resolve almost slipped when Adam told him how he felt. His wolf was at attention and aroused with anticipation of the next full moon. Tommy needed to come back to reality; he knew that Adam might change his mind as he learned more. “The physical part of it, I’m sure you can figure out for yourself. Wolves mate for life though, and it will extend into your everyday living. You will lose interest in the boys that flirt with you while you’re on stage, for instance.”

“Then that means you will only have eyes for me, too?”

“Seriously? You are the only one I’ve had my eyes on for a long time,” Tommy answered, his face heating with that bit of honesty. Here he thought they would be talking about the changes associated with being a werewolf, and instead they were professing their feelings for each other.

Adam’s smile lit up the room, and the twinkle in his eyes gave him so much hope. Tommy got up and refilled their cups, and when he sat, they talked about some of the changes Adam could expect. While Adam seemed to want to disbelieve almost everything Tommy told him, they checked the calendar and Adam agreed to leave the weekend open in four weeks and not plan a gig for them because of the full moon. 

It was such a relief to no longer have to lie to the man he cared for, and Tommy felt so much lighter knowing that that burden was part of the past. They spent the day together and did a lot of talking. Adam still had to get ready for his show in Elkhorn, and after he put his boots on, he stood and pulled Tommy into his arms.

“You said you wanted me for your mate. If I am what you want, quit rejecting me.” Adam then bent his head and kissed him deeply. 

This was the most passionate kiss Tommy had ever gotten. There was no power on earth that could have possessed him to reject that kiss from the man he desired so badly. Adam’s arms were around him, holding him close, but Tommy didn’t want to cause the healing man any more pain, so he wrapped his hands around the globes of his ass and pulled him closer. He took and he gave until they broke apart; breathless. He looked deeply into Adam’s blue eyes; his heart pounded wildly and his erection pushed against the taller man’s thigh. Tommy had never wanted anything so much as he wanted Adam right now.

Adam’s thumb slid over Tommy’s lower lip and he slipped his tongue out to lick at the teasing digit. He stared into Adam’s hooded eyes and watched as they dilated, and knew he wasn’t the only one with unmet needs. “I have to leave,” Adam murmured.

Tommy said nothing; he just continued to meet Adam’s gaze. He couldn’t trust his voice right now, nor could he trust himself. He wanted to beg the gorgeous man to stay.

It seemed that Adam had much more self-control than he did when Adam broke their eye contact and back up a step. He ran his fingertips down Tommy’s cheek again, sending shivers down his spine. “I need to saddle Thor,” Adam stated.

It was obvious to Tommy that neither one of them were saying everything that was on their minds. “I’ll give you a hand,” Tommy finally said.

He followed Adam out to the paddock, and watched the way Adam’s ass moved in his freshly washed and snug jeans. Adam was also wearing a sweatshirt that swam on Tommy, but almost looked too small on the larger man. It only took them a few minutes to get the horse saddled, but before Adam mounted, he took Tommy’s face into his hands almost lovingly. “Think of me while I’m gone,” he whispered and then kissed him again. This time the kiss was light and teasing and filled with promise.

When he broke the kiss, Adam carefully climbed into the saddle and sat stiffly which told how tight the skin on his back was. Tommy put his hand on his leg and looked up at him. “You won’t leave my mind. I wish I could be with you tonight. At least now you understand why I haven’t been able to show up. Call me when you wake up in the morning if you want to get together.”

“I will.” Adam ran his hand over Tommy’s, and then turned his horse to leave. Tommy watched them walk off, and felt as if a part of himself was leaving with them. 

When they were out of sight, he grabbed a grocery bag and a couple tools, and then headed into the trees. Following the paths that led him back to the hunters mess, he was soon tearing down tree stands, collecting traps, and filling his bag with beer cans. It took him two trips to take it all back to his house. He threw everything in the back of his Chevy and planned to drop it all off at the sheriff’s in the morning.

He suspected that the coroner would list the men’s deaths as hunting accidents, due to them drinking. An animal attack would seem almost unbelievable, considering they were armed. As long as he didn’t file a claim saying they had attacked him, he was pretty sure it would blow over quickly.

Tommy walked back into his home and headed for the bedroom. He was emotionally and physically beat between everything that happened and running all night as a wolf. He was asleep and dreaming sweetly just moments after his head hit the pillow.

[](http://s1021.photobucket.com/albums/af332/TommyGlitter/?action=view&current=adamdividersm_zps35ebccb7.jpg)  


He couldn’t believe how quickly this last month had flown. Adam woke first, wrapped around Tommy on the sofa like a blanket. He loved waking up like this, and was glad the blond liked to cuddle. The sun was shining through the blinds, and with a glance at the clock on the wall, he saw it was almost one. As much as he wanted to, he was careful not to grind his morning wood into the warmth pressed against it. They had been talking until the wee hours of the morning about what he could expect tonight, and he wanted to let the other man sleep as long as possible.

He had spent every chance he could with Tommy since he’d been bitten, and had even brought over some of his clothes to make staying here easier. Tommy had dropped the walls between them and Adam had quite literally fallen in love with the smaller man. He thought of all the nights like last night, where they had dinner and then washed dishes together. Afterward, they would change into sleep pants, put in one of the many DVDs in Tommy’s collection and cuddle on the couch. He thought of all their kissing sessions, and had to stop himself before he did grind into the smaller man in front of him. 

Tommy’s wolf wouldn’t settle down enough to do anything more than kiss, so they had decided to wait until their wolves met before they had sex. The wait was really killing Adam.

To get his mind off his arousal, he thought back to the day after he’d been bitten, and had to leave Tommy’s to get ready for the show he’d had that night. The ride back home had been agonizing on his freshly healed skin; each step of the horse had him swaying and pulling things in a different directions. He’d made an excuse that he’d hurt his back when his band noticed how stiff he was on stage. The following night he was fine. Other than the marks that had remained, he never would have believed a bobcat had attacked him. Days later, even they were gone.

Getting bitten started all this and led up to the full moon tonight. Tommy had warned him that the first time was very painful. He wasn’t very worried about it, though. After that bobcat, this should be easy. He’d watched his boyfriend change, and was kind of looking forward to it; especially if it put an end to Tommy’s wolf cock-blocking them. If Tommy could live with a secret like that for so long, surely he could also.

Adam had been very agitated the last few days, but figured it had to be from wanting the man in front of him so badly, and not being able to have him. While they were making-out on the sofa night before last, Tommy had pulled back and ran his calloused fingers along the side of his face. He’d told Adam that he could sense Adam’s wolf and it had his own wolf excited and pacing with anticipation. When Adam had shared how on edge he’d been, Tommy explained that the feelings were coming from Adam’s wolf, and that he would know his wolf better once he changed.

Tommy was waking-up and began pushing his sweet, little ass into his erection; dragging a soft moan from Adam’s lips as he got some of the friction he so desperately wanted. He pulled the smaller man’s hips tight against him and ground into them. With blond hair tickling his nose, he nibbled on the back of Tommy’s neck, scratching his boyfriend’s skin with his day old stubble. He sunk his teeth in harder, and something inside him became demanding, and he needed to take what he wanted; now.

The beautiful man in his arms wiggled out of his grasp and scrambled away. He squatted out of reach in front of him in the position he took when he changed into a wolf. Adam quickly sobered up from his lust buzz and froze. They eyed each other carefully, neither of them moving. Finally, Tommy seemed to relax, which allowed his own muscles to thaw.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to…It was like…” Adam had no idea how to explain that he almost felt compelled to take the other man by force.

“Your wolf is getting stronger. He’s calling to mine,” Tommy told him.

“You looked like you were going to change…”

“I almost did. He wants out. My wolf, I mean. He wants you. Your wolf. He wants to hold him down and take him,” Tommy explained, and Adam could tell that his bass player was still struggling with himself to not change; to stay human.

They continued to watch each other as Adam tried to calm down. He’d never felt this agitated in the past and it was confusing to deal with. 

“That’s your wolf,” Tommy said.

“Huh?”

“You are probably filled with raw emotion right now that you don’t understand. That is your wolf. After you meet him tonight, you’ll be able to separate your feelings and learn to push him back when you need to.”

Adam thought about that and decided it made sense. He nodded to the other man, who finally stood up out of his crouch. 

“I’ll go make us some coffee,” Tommy explained as he went into the other room.

Once his boyfriend walked away, Adam could finally relax completely. With a sigh, he got off the couch and went into the bathroom to clean up. Tommy’s words kept rolling around in his head that his wolf wanted to hold _him_ down. He remembered Tommy telling him that they would fight for dominance. Now he thought he understood why it was cock blocking him. 

When he was finished, he stepped out of the bathroom and spotted Tommy at the table, already wearing jeans and a tee, coffee cup in hand. “Coffee smells good,” Adam stated as he turned toward the bedroom to change into his own jeans.

“There’s a cup here waiting for ya,” Tommy said as he headed into the now empty bathroom. 

As Adam dressed, he thought about all the questions that Tommy had answered about the change that he was going to go through. The thing that came through loud and clear was the fact that there was no way to stop it. Accepting that, he had actually begun to look forward to knowing his wolf as Tommy did his. Until this morning, he couldn’t see any problems.

For as much as they had discussed their relationship needs, Adam assumed his boyfriend was a bottom for as bendy and compliant as he was. Now he was worried. Tommy’s wolf was massive and strong, where his would be new and probably unsure. If Tommy’s wolf dominated his, would that carry into their human relationship? Would the other wolf continue to cock-block him? While Adam was willing to bottom on occasion, there was no way he would ever change from being a top. 

He was still pondering these thoughts as he sipped on his coffee. When Tommy returned to the table, they sat quietly as Adam stared out the window.

“Earth to Adam. Hey, what’s going on? You look worried,” Tommy asked.

Adam glanced into his almost empty cup before he locked eyes with the man he’d fallen for so hard. “You must know I’m not a bottom. If our wolves fight and mine loses, will yours continue to cock-block me?”

The blond’s eyes went wide for a moment as emotions flashed across his face. Fear and sadness seemed to be the most powerful things he could pick out. “I don’t know,” Tommy whispered. “If you’ve changed your mind, I don’t think I can get far enough away from you now to protect you.” Then he paused, closed his eyes, and looked almost devastated.

“I’m just worried about after tonight. What happens to us then?”

Tommy met his eyes, but Adam began to worry because the lost puppy look didn’t leave his face. No matter what, he knew he was in love with the man whose house had begun to feel like home to him. No, it wasn’t the house; it was Tommy. When they were together, it felt like he had come home. 

He reached over and took Tommy’s hand in his. “Last night, you said you had plans for today? When are you going to share them with me?” Adam asked, hoping to distract the doe-eyed man from his musings.

The blond paused and looked away. He almost looked like he was steeling himself for some bad news. He finally returned his glance to Adam just before he spoke. “I thought we could make it easier on ourselves and go camping. Pack up my tent, some blankets and some food, and head away from any civilization, where no one would hear us.”

Adam didn’t understand why Tommy looked so sad. He pushed his chair back, and patted his lap. “Come here. Please.”

Somehow, those words seemed to break the beautiful man even more. He slowly rose from his own seat and walked around the table. Adam simply couldn’t stand to see the one he loved look so sad. He grabbed him by the hips and pulled him onto his lap, and then wrapped his arms around his soon to be mate.

“We’ve been talking about us mating for the last month, now you look heartbroken. What’s going on?”

“I don’t want to be the cause of your unhappiness. I don’t know what will happen after we mate, but I don’t want you to live the rest of your life regretting it. God, Adam, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I put you in this position.”

Adam turned the smaller man’s face toward his. “Hey. I’m not going anywhere. I want to be with you, don’t you understand that? Christ Tommy, I have fallen so hard for you, if you’re thinking about running to save me, don’t bother. Nothing could hurt me more than losing you right now. Don’t you understand that? I love you. Stop looking like your puppy just died.”

Tommy’s eyes brightened and surprise was written all over his face. “What did you say?”

“I said I love you,” Adam murmured as he ran his fingers along Tommy’s freshly shaved cheek.

The blond wrapped his arms around Adam’s neck and squeezed him tight. “I thought you were going to tell me that mating was a bad idea and that you wanted to call it off. I didn’t know how to protect you from me,” Tommy confessed.

“No. I would never think that. There’s nothing that I want in my life more than to spend it with you.”

The beautiful lad’s lips trapped his, and Adam pulled him in even tighter. They held each other close and their kiss said all the words that had yet to be said between them. As their kiss grew more heated, their wolves got more involved, and they soon had to break it up. With the irritation Adam felt, he could almost see the internal fight Tommy was having with his wolf, but his brown eyes remained clear and happy. “Come on,” Tommy finally said, “let’s pack and go camping.”

Adam made a vow to himself as they got everything ready to go; he would never be the reason Tommy became that sad again. His fear over their cock-blocking wolves was too selfish to concern himself with, and they would cross that bridge when they came to it. No matter what, they would work something out.

As they gathered things together, it seemed that they couldn’t help themselves when they pulled the other into their arms every time they got too close. Twice before they left, they actually had to walk into separate rooms to calm down. 

It was almost five o’clock before they were ready to leave. Tommy put the food filled ice chest in front of him on his dirt bike and started it. Adam slipped the backpack that contained the tent and blankets over his shoulders and climbed behind Tommy. Although Adam didn’t know much about motorcycles, Tommy seemed to know what he was doing. He enjoyed having his arms around the man he loved as he held tightly to the cooler. Tommy took trails he’d never even seen before as they roared into the wilderness. 

The day was a typical summer day in the Cumberland Range. It was humid, but the breeze they got from being on the dirt bike was refreshing. The air was fresh and clean and Adam felt completely contented.

They’d been traveling almost an hour before Tommy pulled off at a clearing with a small pond. “What do you think?” Tommy asked.

Adam got off the bike and looked around. He never knew a place like this really existed. It was beautiful here with the afternoon sun shining down onto the pool of water. Many different types of trees and shrubs surrounded the hollow, almost as if to make a natural fence around it. As beautiful as this glen was in the summer, he knew it would be even better in the spring when the flowers bloomed, and when the leaves changed in the fall. “This is gorgeous! How did you find this place?”

Tommy’s eyes sparkled with glee as he shared this place with Adam. “I travel all over these mountains during the full moon. I always liked this place because of the pond. It’s got to be fed by a natural spring to taste as good as it does.”

Tommy leaned his bike against a tree and carried the chest down to a shaded spot at the water’s edge. Adam slid the backpack off his shoulders and opened it while Tommy pulled one of the blankets out. The smaller man shook it open and spread it out on the grass near the water’s edge.

They made themselves comfortable on the blanket and then pulled some food and bottled water out of the chest. They made sandwiches filled with ham, beef and chicken, topped with fresh, crisp lettuce on soft, fresh buns. They also had chips, a container filled with big slices of sweet, juicy watermelon, peaches and straight off the vine, beefsteak tomatoes. Adam was grateful that Tommy even thought of napkins.

The breeze that kept them cool while they were riding was now gone, and they were both quickly damp from sweat. Adam pulled his tee, shoes and socks off to get more comfortable, and Tommy quickly followed suit. 

As they finished eating, Adam did his best to keep his mind off the beautiful man before him, but could see hunger in Tommy’s eyes that matched his own. Thoughts of sliding his hands over that chest as he sucked on the long, almost elegant neck were difficult to keep from his mind. When Tommy stood and stripped out of his jeans, Adam couldn’t pull his eyes from his erection.

“Come on! Let’s take a dip!” Tommy said and ran down to the water. 

All Adam could do was stare at the beautiful sight before him. It wasn’t until Tommy dove in that Adam could pull himself from his daze. Quickly he stripped and followed the smaller man, diving in behind him. He knew it would be deep by the way Tommy dove in, but the shock of the icy cold water made him scream like a girl when his head popped back up.

Tommy, his loving boyfriend, was laughing his ass off and trying not to drown at the same time. This meant war! Adam dove and pulled Tommy under with him, and the two of them played and fought in the water for a long time. When the cold finally got to them again, they climbed out and crawled into the blanket to get warm again. 

Adam was enjoying himself so much, he hadn’t realized how quickly time was flying. It was dusk before they warmed up again. The no-see-ems must be out, though, because Adam was starting to itch everywhere. Then he realized that Tommy looked nervous.

“What’s wrong?” 

“It’s almost time, Adam. Your first change is going to be bad,” Tommy said, his voice filled with worry.

“You’ve already told me that, baby. I’ll be fine. Nothing could ever be as bad as when that damn cat tried to make a snack out of me,” Adam replied lightly, scratching at his leg. 

“The first change will be worse. Fuck! I’m so sorry!”

“Stop it, Tommy. I love you, okay? We can’t change the past, so let it go! Besides, you would still be that straight boy I could only hunger for if you hadn’t bit me. I’m glad that I can finally have you for my own,” Adam stated as he scratched his shoulder. “These fucking bugs are eating me alive! Why aren’t they biting you, too?”

“You’ve begun to change. The first time took most of the night. I’ll be here with you, I promise. I just wish there was something I could do to make it easier for you,” Tommy lamented. 

Adam now understood Tommy’s worried look. He looked down at his arm that felt like bugs were biting, and saw what looked like tiny red and black spots all over it. “What’s all over my skin?” Adam asked.

“That would be your fur. You understand I’ll be changing very soon, also. I will stay here with you, though.”

The itching was enough to drive him insane. He kept scratching and Tommy even tried to help by rubbing his hands roughly over all over the spots he couldn’t reach. After several minutes of this, Adam got a sudden spasm in his back, causing him to contort in pain. When he opened his eyes, Tommy’s wolf was sitting in front of him.

The itching, the spasms and pain only continued to grow worse, but he still felt this wasn’t as bad as the night he’d gotten bitten. Tommy’s wolf laid his head on his paws and whimpered as he watched. The pain grew worse as the night deepened. His nerves felt like they were on fire and his muscles felt torn. He began screaming out in anguish by the time it seemed like every bone in his body was breaking and left jagged through his skin. 

He looked over at the wolf. “Please. Kill me! I can’t take this anymore!”

Tommy’s wolf whimpered and rose, only to lick away Adam’s tears.

“Please! Stop this!” Adam begged, his body jerked and pulled as the change slowly continued. Tommy’s wolf began to pace back and forth in front of him, agitated.

Adam pulled his eyes away from the wolf and looked up at the moon. He never thought he would hate the sight of something so beautiful, but he did now. He arched with a stabbing pain, and when he opened his eyes, he was looking at his arm. Only, it didn’t really look like his arm any more. It was covered with thick fur, mostly black with some red brushed through it. His hand, for all the agony it was in, was different, hairy, and his fingers were shorter, the nails thicker.

There wasn’t a spot on him that didn’t hurt. He felt like a truck had run into him, several times over. Somehow, the torment continued to grow. He found it difficult to breathe, as if his chest was being crushed sideways. His head felt like it was in a vice, and that his face was being reformed from the inside. He would yell and moan with each new and intense shift, crying for Tommy to kill him.

Tommy’s wolf licked his face and tried to comfort him, but Adam only wanted death. The next time he looked up at the moon, it had moved in the sky. He’d been going through this for hours already, and there was no end to it in sight. Tommy’s wolf was licking his aching face, cleaning away the tears when something changed.

Adam couldn’t really put a finger on what it was. He was still in agony, but it seemed… distant somehow. He wondered if Tommy had granted him the death he had begged for, and tried to look up into his face, but he had no control of his body and his eyes remained closed.

He was on his side, panting through the discomfort, and with the next contortion, he howled. The torture he’d been going through slowly began to ease, and during all this, Tommy’s wolf licked and sniffed at his head. 

Adam’s wolf rolled onto his belly, and Adam felt as though he was riding in the back seat of a car. He had no control over what was happening, but could feel everything the wolf felt, only it was muted. The change was almost complete, and the wolf was able to release the memory of the pain and forget it.

He stood and staggered a moment, and then stretched out his front legs and then his back. Shaking his head and then his whole body, he put all his fur neatly in place. All of Adam’s senses seemed so clear and much stronger than normal. He could hear the mice scurrying in the brush, and his sight in the darkness was clearer, but the colors were dull. His sense of smell was so sharp, he wondered how he hadn’t notice the scents of the trees, the water and the wolf standing before him before.

He approached the other wolf, the smaller wolf, and they sniffed at each other’s faces. Adam smelled the other’s breath, and knew intimately what it had eaten.

They then sniffed under each other’s tails, and then Adam’s wolf sniffed under the light brown fur of the smaller wolf’s belly and licked at the heady aroma between its back legs. Tommy’s wolf nipped at him and tried to mount him, but Adam’s wolf, although newly made, had all the instincts any wolf would have. He quickly twisted out of the other wolf’s grasp and growled. 

The two large beasts faced off, fur raised and growling. In the back of the larger wolf’s mind, Adam was panicking. He had to stop this. He didn’t want to hurt the man he loved, but he had no idea how to get control as they attacked each other.

He knew his wolf was fighting for dominance to be Alpha and that it had no plans of giving in. Adam was sure Tommy’s wolf was doing the same thing. The struggle was intense between them. Fur was flying as teeth and claws dug in. Blood matted the coat on Tommy’s wolf, but they fought valiantly as they tumbled each other through the clearing, each trying to get the upper hand. Adam’s wolf was bigger though, and finally the fight ended with the smaller wolf on his back and Adam’s teeth around its throat.

His teeth slowly loosened and the smaller wolf turned over, but stayed crouched. Adam couldn’t believe it when his wolf sunk his teeth into the back of the other’s neck. He thought it was all over. The smaller wolf only panted and took the bites his wolf kept giving him.

It was then that Adam noticed his arousal. He had been so worried about Tommy that he didn’t realize what his wolf was doing until he began to mount the submissive one under him. He became fully invested with penetration, pulling the other wolf close with his paws clamped around the other’s hindquarters. Adam and his wolf became one as he bit into his mate’s shoulder, claiming him completely.

[ ](http://s1021.photobucket.com/albums/af332/TommyGlitter/?action=view&current=tommydivider.jpg)

Tommy’s wolf knew his human wanted to mate without a fight, but the wolf would never trust or respect an Alpha that didn’t prove himself. Therefore, he shoved his human so far back in his mind that he would have no way of distracting him.

He still knew what the other was thinking, though. The human was in awe of the massive wolf. It was black with just enough red in its fur to make it stunning. He also didn’t want to hurt this new wolf. 

When the beautiful black found his legs, he quit listening to his human and let his instincts rule. The fight started quickly, and he fought to win. In the end, he was belly up and offering his throat to his new Alpha. 

When the larger wolf began the mating ritual, biting at his heavily padded shoulders, his arousal grew, and he allowed his human to join him. Their united minds would only heighten the experience.

He was ready, more than ready when his mate took him. The slide of the wet and hot bone slipping into his ass made him arch his tail up with desire. The strong limbs of his mate wrapped around his hindquarters, pulling them tight, filling him with as much desire as the teeth biting into his shoulder.

His mate humped him fast and hard, loosening him, making him want harder, deeper, more. He panted out his lust as the larger wolf claimed him and made sure he would carry his scent for days. His baser needs wanted more, needed more; and he got it. His mate’s knot began to swell, completing them, making them one.

Then, suddenly, things changed. He saw his hands in front of him, and knew it was Adam embedded inside him. The larger man was still hunched over him, but loosened his teeth from his back and wrapped a hand around his chest and pulled him upright onto his knees. 

Adam continued to pound into him, grazing his prostate and sending bolts of pleasure down all his nerves, making him moan with desire. Fingers teased his nipples and his lover murmured into his ear. “You are so beautiful like this… So sexy… So tight around my cock.” Adam never stopped impaling him, hard and deep, filling him, bringing him nearer to the orgasm that kept growing closer.

He wrapped his hand around his own aching cock and stroked when Adam’s thrust became uneven. He was so close, his cock was sensitive in his hand and it felt so good. When the larger man slammed into him one last time, deeper, harder, and cried out in pleasure, Tommy joined his litany with a strangled squawk of his own. His muscles clutched around the spasming phallus deep inside him as he came hard and long. 

They fell together onto the grass and Adam held him close but remained inside of him. He tried to catch his breath while he listened to the heavy breathing coming from behind him. He didn’t remember ever having felt this serene before.

His wolf pulled back from his consciousness, and he realized part of his contentment came from his wolf. His wolf wanted a pack and now they had Adam. He turned his head, pulled on his mate’s arm, and gently sunk his teeth into it before changing it to a kiss. 

Then he caught a whiff of the two of them. Ugh! They smelled like a couple of dogs after they mated. Adam seemed to notice it at the same time because he pulled out and released him. “We need to make use of that pond,” Adam said as he staggered to his feet.

Adam held a hand out to help him up. That was when he noticed how much their wolves had disturbed this beautiful area. The ground had huge chunks of grass torn from it and mud spattered everywhere it seemed, with evidence of dried blood here and there.

He quickly scanned his lover to make sure he hadn’t hurt him, and he didn’t find any major damage. His own neck, shoulders and chest ached, but knew it was all superficial. He looked into his lover’s eyes, wondering why they hadn’t made their way down to the shore yet, only to see what looked like guilt-ridden eyes.

“Fuck, Tommy. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you like this,” Adam uttered.

“Don’t bother feeling bad over something you had no say in. I think my wolf would have killed you if you’d held back. He wanted an Alpha he could respect and he found that in you. Now, can we do something about this smell?” Tommy bated. He knew the marks on him would soon be gone, and with the happiness he felt right now, his aches only made what had happened more real.

He grabbed the taller man’s hand and pulled him down toward the water. They dove into its icy depths together, their heads popping out and both of them complaining about the cold. They didn’t dawdle this time, but quickly swam to shore, climbed out, shivering and teeth chattering as they ran for the blanket lying there.

Once Tommy got mostly dry, he grabbed the backpack Adam brought and emptied it. He quickly set up his small tent and hoped they could both fit in it. He spread the other blanket inside and crawled in, Adam right behind him.

They wrapped themselves tightly in the blanket, their limbs entwined, as they tried to find some heat. It wasn’t long before their bodies began to warm. The long night had taken a toll on them both and they quickly fell asleep.

It was the hot sun beating down on the tent, making them uncomfortably hot, that finally roused them. After relieving himself against a tree, Adam dove into the water and Tommy quickly followed him. The shock of the cold quickly woke him up, as well as the knowledge that Adam would have questions and worries yet today. He rinsed himself off in the brisk water, his mind miles away and moons ago.

Tommy remembered the day that had followed his first full moon only too well. He had wanted to die, and was determined to make that happen before he had to go through the agony from the night before again.

He had felt the addition of his wolf inside his head, pacing and worried. Being a wolf for that short time had been exciting for him. He had experienced life with a completely new set of eyes, and it had been amazing, but not enough to offset the pain.

He had gotten one of his sharpest knives with the plan of slitting his wrists and getting it over with, but somehow, he no longer had control of his limbs. He had found himself on the floor wrapped in a fetal position and unable to get out of it, the knife on the floor across the room.

He had realized his wolf stopped him, and didn’t know how to push him out of the driver’s seat, so to say. Exhausted from the night before and now fighting his wolf, he had ended up falling asleep, and hadn’t woken until the moon was up and he was changing again.

The change that night hadn’t been nearly so terrible, and had happened much quicker. He had run with his wolf, just enjoying life in the present. All his human cares had seemed far away, as he hunted and fed on fat, tender rabbits. He had found this pond that night, and drank deeply of its sweet, fresh water. At one point, he had been up on a large rock with the moon shining down on him, and he had howled just to let the world know that he existed.

When the moon faded, he was only a few minutes from his mobile home. He had made his way there naked and immediately showered. He had somehow felt contented and a part of the universe. Understanding it hadn’t been important, and he had fallen into his bed and slept soundly and restful for the first time since he’d been bitten.

He pushed his past from his thoughts and climbed out of the water. He shook out a blanket and spread it so they could sit in the sun to dry. Once Adam was sitting next to him, Tommy figured he should cut to the chase and tell his mate what he wished he’d known, then. “It won’t be nearly so bad for you to change tonight. So don’t bother even thinking about killing yourself, your wolf won’t let you.” Unable to look at Adam while he said this, he looked off to the trees on the other side of the pond. It had been a weakness to want to kill himself, he knew that, but after the pain he’d gone through the first night, that was all he’d thought about that day.

He could feel Adam’s eyes on him and turned to face the man he loved. “Are you telling me that you tried to kill yourself after your first change?”

 _Fuck. He’d hoped he wouldn’t have to go into that any deeper._ “Yeah. My wolf blocked my attempt,” Tommy answered quietly. He didn’t like to talk about that time of his life, but today he was glad that his wolf had thwarted him.

“And is that why you wouldn’t kill me last night? Did your wolf stop you?” 

“You don’t really think I would have taken your life do you?” Tommy would have rather lived through it again than to have had Adam go through that because of him, but now the worst of it was over and they were mated, so he felt much lighter.

“No, I guess not. I wanted you to, though.” Adam snorted. “What do I look like, anyway?”

Tommy smiled and gazed into his lover’s eyes. “You’re beautiful! And huge! I had to look up at you. Your fur is jet black and a bit of red that only accentuates how dark you are. But your eyes! They are amazingly bright and blue, like when you’re happy. And you’re strong! My wolf was determined to take you down last night, but you put him in his place.”

Adam’s eyes filled with what looked like guilt to Tommy. “When they started fighting, I had no idea how to control the wolf. I didn’t want it to hurt you.”

“My wolf had me shoved in a dark corner of his mind to prevent me from distracting him. As I said, he was determined to win that fight last night. When he lost to your wolf, he gave himself completely to you and your wolf. You are his Alpha,” Tommy told him.

“And you? What am I to you?” Adam asked.

Tommy looked into his lover’s clear, blue eyes and bared his soul. “You are my Alpha, my lover, and my mate. You are the man I love and I would lay down my life for you. You are my reason for living. You are my everything.”

Leaning in, the taller man claimed his lips and sought entrance. Wrapping his arms around the neck of the beautiful man beside him, he soon found himself on his back with the raven-haired man above him.

The kiss started out romantic, but soon turned heated. Hands roamed down his body as Tommy’s own learned the feel of the naked man above him. All too soon, Adam pulled back slightly as they tried to catch their breath. “The wolves are leaving us alone,” Adam murmured.

Tommy grinned. Yeah, they were leaving them alone. This was the first time their kiss turned into more, that his wolf wasn’t riled. “I like it. It’s a nice change,” he replied and pulled his mate back down on him. 

They made love for the first time as they’d wanted to so many times before. Tommy was grateful that his Alpha had remembered to bring some lube to ease the way. Held securely in the larger man’s arms afterward, they dozed in the warm sun of a beautiful day.

It was afternoon before they got something to eat. Afterward, they got dressed for the first time since they’d arrived and rode to the closest town to get more ice for their cooler. Tommy didn’t remember ever feeling this happy before. He loved being in love, and the mate bond only brought them closer.

They made love again before night fall and took another dip in the pond. As dusk fell, Tommy could see the worry filling Adam from the stiffness in his stance and the way he kept looking at the sky. 

“It won’t be as bad as last night, I swear. And tomorrow night will be even easier. I’ll be here for you; you know that, don’t you?”

Adam sighed and met his eyes. “Yeah, I know. I’m still not looking forward to this.”

They sat on the blanket and held hands as they waited. Adam lost in his dread and Tommy in his guilt to have done this to the man he loved.

[](http://s1021.photobucket.com/albums/af332/TommyGlitter/?action=view&current=adamdividersm_zps35ebccb7.jpg)  


Adam’s change, when it came, was still bad enough to make him scream out into the night, but it wasn’t anywhere near as bad as the night before. It also happened quicker, and once he was on four legs, he and his wolf were one.

He ran into the night with a freedom and abandon he’d never felt before, Tommy’s wolf right behind him. They hunted and fed until their bellies swelled before they stopped to rest. Before the night was over, he mounted the smaller wolf, his mate, and again claimed him completely. Afterward, they made their way toward the campsite. They’d almost made it there when the change had reversed itself, and they had to finish the hike on two legs. They fell into the tent, sated and exhausted, and were soon asleep.

Later the next day, they were sitting on the blanket in the sun, sipping on coffee that they’d brewed over the campfire. It was full of grounds and very strong, but it was perfect all the same. The day was another hot one, which made it quite comfortable for their au-natural dress code. Going without clothes outside was something Adam had never done before, and he was surprised how comfortable he was. Maybe it was because of Tommy, who seemed so contented and worldly the last couple of days. He hoped they’d get to do this again sometime.

“Do you have any idea why the change hurt less last night?” Adam asked.

“Not really. I can only guess that the body has to learn how to go through it. By next month, it will only be uncomfortable and over quickly. You will be able to change on your own if you want to then, also.”

“I can’t imagine wanting to do that,” Adam expressed with a snort.

Tommy laughed at him and then looked out over the water and sighed. Adam turned his head to look at the pond, also. The sun had turned it into a mirror. There wasn’t a ripple to be seen and the trees on the other side were reflected clearly on its smooth surface.

“It’s beautiful here,” Adam stated.

“It is. But sometimes I really miss the craziness of the city. I always dreamed of being in a band and making it big someday.” Tommy snorted and then went on. “I never saw myself doing odd jobs just to make enough money to survive on the side of a mountain. At least my wolf isn’t as edgy as he was. He hated being a lone wolf.”

Adam had turned to look at his mate and saw the naked emotion in his face. It never occurred to him that Tommy wasn’t happy living here. On the other hand, he realized they both had the same dreams of making it big. “Maybe we should tour to some bigger cities with our band,” he suggested.

The pause was long before Tommy responded. “I think even you know our band doesn’t have what it takes to make it big. It only has your voice and my guitar.”

He couldn’t argue with his guitarist about that. He knew the others were nothing special, only adequate. Being in a band was only a hobby to them. 

Suddenly, Adam’s head was flooded with thoughts. One of the biggest ones was he wanted to make Tommy happy. “You know,” Adam said slowly as he tried to sort through his idea, “I have some vacation time built up. I could put in for it and we could go to California so you could see your family and friends. I’d really like to meet them, and maybe we could do a gig or two while we’re out there.”

Tommy’s face was easy to read as his excitement built, and then deflated. “I don’t have the money to do that. I pretty much live from hand to mouth here,” Tommy confessed.

“Honey, I have the money. I’ve been saving for a rainy day since I was a kid. I think it’s time to do something with it. What do ya say?” Adam prodded.

“Are you serious? You’d do that for me?” Tommy asked.

“I’d be doing it for myself, too, you know. It’s a dream that seemed so far out of my reach that I was afraid to follow it. With you at my side, nothing seems impossible anymore.”

The smile Tommy gave him was brighter than the sun. The smaller man reached over and grabbed his hair, pulling him down until their mouths met. He tasted like coffee and Tommy, and it was a long time before they came up for air.

* * *

They packed up and returned to Tommy’s that afternoon. Adam had to work the following morning, and Tommy had offered to help Ryan by guiding one of his white water rafts for the next week or two because he had over scheduled. 

Adam’s third change had been easy, compared to the others, and the night had been much like the one before. The worst part was when he had to jump into the shower and then leave for the rangers’ station. He was beat, and the last thing he wanted to do was leave Tommy’s side.

He made arrangements with the other rangers so he could use his full six weeks of vacation. Tommy and he had decided to leave in two weeks, and Adam was very excited about it. 

He found himself going through the motions at work all week long. He was distracted and constantly thinking about Tommy. He didn’t know if that was because he was so in love with the man, or because they mated. The only time he felt whole was when they were together. 

That weekend, Adam moved out of the rooming house where he’d been living, and in with Tommy. They had made love so many times that they were both sore and aching by the time they fell asleep on Sunday night.

It was Monday morning, only days until their trip to California, when the door opened to the rangers’ station. The man that walked in was a stranger, but he set off vibes that had Adam’s wolf ready to attack. He wasn’t very muscular and was shorter than Adam was with shoulder length, thinning, blond hair and squinty eyes. Nothing scary about the man, but Adam and his wolf were on edge all the same.

“Can I help you?” Adam asked, keeping his face neutral.

“I think you can, if you’re Ranger Adam. I was told you was the one that found those two mauled bodies a month or so ago. I was wondering if you could tell me about the tracks you found by the men.” 

“You have me at a disadvantage. Who might you be?” Adam asked. The man made the hair on the back of his neck stand up and riled his wolf even more. Adam was determined to find out all he could about him.

“I’m sorry. My name is Malcolm Wesford. I’m with a special area of animal control. We follow leads to destroy a certain strain of wolf that is known to kill people.”

“You got any credentials?” Adam clipped while trying to reign in his animosity.

Wesford reached for his wallet, pulled out a laminated card, and handed it to Adam. After looking at it for a moment, he opened his desk and pulled out his laptop, plugged it in and turned it on. 

“Uh,” Malcolm said, causing Adam to look up at him again. The man looked nervous. “You probably won’t find anything online about our organization. We like to keep things quiet.”

Adam immediately stopped what he was doing and glared at the man. “If there is a _legitimate_ area of animal control, I would have access to it. Are you trying to say it’s not legitimate?”

“Look, there is a strain of wolves that go after people. They’re huge and carry diseases that will change a person’s life if they survive a bite from one of these monsters. You don’t want them in your area, but it sounds like they’re already here. I need to see where you found those tracks, if you could point me in the right direction,” Wesford explained.

Adam just watched the man, biting his tongue so he didn’t say anything that could be used against him later. The man gave the impression of being a bottom feeder that took advantage of anyone he could, and made Adam feel dirty just being in his presence.

Adam’s silence seemed to force the other man to talk even more. “We’ve had them near my home town in Minnesota. They tend to live around civilization. We had a limited wolf season there to get rid of them. The only time you can find these beasts are during the full moon. I’d like to see the area so we can get set up and be prepared when the moon goes full again.”

Adam didn’t know if his wolf could take control and force him to change without a full moon, but they were both afraid of what this man wanted to do and that loosened his tongue. “You sound like you’re hunting werewolves from some horror movie! Get out of here and don’t ever let me see your face again!” 

“Wait! Please! A committee of wealthy investors that want to keep this country safe from these monsters is backing us. You’ll be paid well for your assistance. Since you reported it, you are the only one I’m sure I can trust.”

Adam’s insides turned to ice and his wolf wanted to attack the man. He was holding onto the edge of the desk so tight his knuckles were white. This bastard was looking for Tommy and him! “And you think you can just waltz in here and get my help to kill animals on your say so? Let me guess, you’re going to try to convince me that it’s all right for you to poach on land that I’m here to protect!” 

“I’m only here to help you! Like I said, I’ll pay you for your time!” the vermin in front of him bargained.

“Get out of here. Now!” Adam growled as he pushed his seat back so hard it tipped over as he rose, and glared down at the man. Malcolm quickly scurried out the door, and Adam followed him out to see his license plate. He wanted to warn the sheriff that there was a possible poacher in the area and to keep an eye out for him.

After making that call, the rest of the day was a long one for Adam. His mind was filled with fear for his lover, and he felt the need to hold him. He knew Tommy was helping Ryan today, and he wouldn’t be able to talk to his mate until they both got home that night. 

Adam made his rounds and kept his eyes open for anything suspicious. There were times during the day that the hair on his neck would stand as if he were being watched, but he never saw anything out of place. Finally, _finally_ the day was over, and he climbed into his Jeep to go home.

Tommy was already there when he walked through the door. He swept his mate into his arms and held on tight; just breathing in the other man’s scent. His bendy lover just molded himself against Adam, and for the first time since he left that morning, he felt complete.

“What happened?” Tommy asked after standing that way for minutes. 

Adam was surprised by the question. “Is it that obvious?”

“My wolf is upset, and I trust his instincts,” Tommy explained.

“Have you ever heard of werewolf hunters?” Adam asked after loosening his death grip on the blond.

Tommy pulled back and locked eyes with him. “They’re real? I thought it was Monte’s way of scaring me into staying.”

“One came into the rangers’ office today. He wanted me to show him where the bodies were found. It was in the report that there were large wolf prints at the site where you had to protect yourself. Somehow, he got his hands on it. Jesus! I pointed those tracks out to the sheriff before I came to see you.”

The other man was silent, but Adam could tell he was shaken up by the news. “What do you think we should do?” he asked Tommy.

“We’re leaving in a few days. Maybe Monte will give us some suggestions,” Tommy answered. “He always said there was safety in packs. We may have to stay there and join his pack.”

Adam didn’t like the sound of that, and from Tommy’s tone, he wasn’t fond of the idea either. He pulled his mate into another tight embrace, and then led him into the bedroom, where he made passionate love to his boyfriend.

[ ](http://s1021.photobucket.com/albums/af332/TommyGlitter/?action=view&current=tommydivider.jpg)

Tommy couldn’t believe how good it felt to be back home. He’d missed his family so much that his eyes began to tear when his mother opened her door to them. She was under Adam’s spell in no time, and told Tommy that she loved him as another son.

They’d been in Burbank for a week, and he had introduced Adam to all of his family and most of his friends while giving his mate a quick tour of the city. They were enjoying some coffee at a window table in the Starbucks on the corner of East Palm and San Fernando, when Liz stepped in.

She walked right over to their table. “I’d heard you were back. It’s about time!”

“Adam this is Liz. Liz, this is my mate, Adam,” Tommy said without any preamble. 

Liz’s eyes went wide as she looked at Adam, and then set her focus on Tommy with a glare. “You were supposed to be mated to me!” she hissed.

“Maybe next time you should find out if your potential victim is interested in you for anything more than a quickie.” Tommy couldn’t help but smirk when Adam reached over and took his hand.

It was obvious that Liz was furious by the way she glared at him. “Monte wants to see you. He’ll be at the Viper Room tonight. Make sure you’re there early!” She said, and then stormed out of the shop.

After they watched her leave, Adam squeezed his hand and they locked eyes. “That’s who you almost ended up with?”

Tommy snorted. “Yeah. Not a chance I was going to hang around for that. I always thought of her as a good friend, though. Until she bit me, that is.”

* * *

They’d walked into the Viper Room just past eight, and scanned the crowd. It was pretty well packed already, but Tommy noticed one of the guys from his old band at a booth and knew that Monte would be there.

He led Adam to the bar where they both ordered Jack on the rocks before making their way to the booth. Monte stood and found another empty booth to sit in, and they made their way toward that one. That was when Liz stepped in front of them. “He wants to talk to you. Alone.”

There was no way Tommy was going to get into an argument here, or with her. He had promised Adam he wouldn’t leave his side. Tommy looked into her angry, blue eyes over the rim of his glass as he drank his drink in one gulp. He set his glass on the closest table and turned to leave with Adam at his side.

Before they got to the door, a thin, dark haired man with big eyes caught up with them. It was the drummer from Monte’s band, Isaac. “Tommy, wait! Monte says there must be some kind of misunderstanding, and asks you to please join him, along with your friend. Fuck, man! I’ve missed you! If you won’t stay, at least tell me where you are so we can get together.”

The joy of seeing his old friend and the relief of knowing that they _were_ still friends was immense. He grabbed the other man and pulled him into a hug. “Fuck, Isaac, it’s good to see you!” 

Tommy had always been close to Isaac and his wife, Sophie, and he’d even stayed with them for a while when money was tight. He’d really missed the drummer when he moved, but didn’t know if Isaac would still accept him because of running from Liz.

When they broke their welcoming hug, he reached back to Adam. “Isaac, this is my mate, Adam. Adam, this is one of my best friends, Isaac.”

The two men clasped hands before Isaac indicated the booths in the back. “Go take care of business, and we can get together later. I’m glad you came back, man!”

They returned to the booths. Isaac stopped off at one filled with many familiar faces, including Liz’s, while Adam accompanied him to where Monte waited.

“Welcome home, Tommy,” Monte said as he approached. “Please, have a seat. Both of you.”

Monte was a few years older than Tommy, and although they were about the same height, Monte was quite a bit heavier. His hair and full beard were dark brown, and he looked more like a bear than anything else. Tommy scooted into the booth. Adam followed suit and sat next to him. “Thank you, Monte. It’s good to be back.”

“What brought you back now, after all this time?” Monte asked.

Tommy looked at his mate for a little strength before meeting Monte’s eyes again. “We have a little problem with some werewolf hunters.”

The older man looked a bit put off with that question. “What have you done?”

“I tore a couple men apart and left them for dead.”

“I told you that one of the reasons we stay in packs is for safety. Part of that safety is to make sure our messes get cleaned up.”

“I was in pretty bad shape at the time, and don’t think I’d have survived if I hadn’t done what I did.”

“Then it’s a good thing that you’re here. Your mate has missed you greatly, as well as the rest of our pack,” Monte reproached.

Tommy knew he needed to put an end to everyone’s idea that he belonged to Liz. He sighed to collect his temper before he went on. “I should introduce you. Adam, this is Monte. He played lead and sang in the band I was in. Monte, this is Adam. My mate.”

Monte’s eyes grew round with surprise as he looked at Adam. “Well, I guess I can understand why you left, then. You never let on that you weren’t interested in women. I guess we owe you an apology for allowing Liz to pick you.”

That got Tommy’s ire up. “Yeah, I guess you do. Did it ever occur to any of you to ask the victims before you ruin their lives?”

Monte just looked at him as if he had grown another head. Tommy wasn’t about to back down, and Adam only watched everything play out between them without interfering. After many tense moments, Monte finally spoke. “I’m sorry. I’ve always liked you, and was looking forward to you being in our pack. I’m glad you’re back with us.”

“I don’t know that we’re staying. Adam took some vacation time so we could come for a visit. We hoped we could get some answers and maybe a gig or two before we went back,” Tommy explained.

Monte again gave him a look like he was crazy. “If you have were-hunters after you, you need pack safety! Your pack is here! No other pack will take in two lone wolves running from trackers! If Adam needs to return that’s up to him, but you can’t leave!”

He could feel Adam tensing beside him, but Tommy was ready to explode. He didn’t understand why his wolf was so quiet, though. “Adam is my mate, my alpha and my pack. Wherever he goes, so do I!”

Monte finally turned his focus onto Adam. “I have the only pack in the area, and most of us are involved in music. You guys were hoping to find a gig. What do you play?”

“Nothing, I sing,” Adam responded.

“I sing for our band, so I don’t see how I can help you,” Monte said and seemed to dismiss him.

“Ya know, you really ought to give Adam a chance, because honestly, you can’t carry a tune next to him,” Tommy stated with a smirk.

The glare Monte gave the two of them was lethal. “Fine. Get a list of the songs we’re playing tonight. You’re on bass, Tommy. Your friend better be good, too!” he said and then rose to leave the booth.

“Wait! I didn’t bring my guitar and I have no plans of playing tonight.”

Monte locked eyes with him. “I am still your alpha until I decide otherwise. You can use Ashley’s, but you will play.”

Tommy couldn’t understand the compulsion he felt to obey, but when he grabbed Adam’s hand, it eased up a little. “Adam is my alpha, Monte.”

“You weren’t given permission to seek a mate yet. He hasn’t proven himself to me as to whether you should keep him, or if I should make him part of our pack.” Monte then broke eye contact with him and walked away.

He looked at Adam and saw him as tense as he ever had. “Are you all right?” 

“No,” Adam said through gritted teeth, “my wolf wants to kill him. Can a change be forced on me outside a full moon?”

“It’s never happened to me. I won’t ever leave you, no matter what he says. Don’t worry.”

Just then, Isaac plopped down in the seat across from them. “Wow! He was pissed! I don’t think I’ve ever seen him that mad before.”

“I don’t think he liked it when I said Adam was my alpha, and that I had no plans of playing with the band tonight,” Tommy stated and then shifted his focus to his mate. “Maybe we should leave. Make it a real vacation before we return.”

Adam seemed to study his hands on the table for many long moments before he responded. “I think I’d like to sing tonight. Maybe you should play the bass like he wants you to,” Adam said over the music that the band on stage was just starting to play.

Tommy didn’t _want_ to do what Monte told him to do, though. Then Isaac chimed in with his two-cents worth. “Come on, man! It will be like old times!”

Even though he was filled with reservations, Tommy sighed and agreed.

All too quickly, it was time to get ready to go on stage. They were all in the dressing room, and Ashley was in a huff. She’d just been told to hand over her bass to Tommy.

“Look, Ashley. I don’t want to do this. You’re Monte’s bass player now, not me. I wouldn’t appreciate it if the roles were reversed. You go on, tonight. I’ll watch from the sidelines,” Tommy told her.

Monte stepped into his vision, and grabbed Tommy by the throat. “I said _you_ are playing bass tonight. Got it?”

Tommy was stunned to be in that position and froze. Even though Monte wasn’t hurting him, he was doing a good job getting his point across. Adam actually began to growl. He kept trying to grab Monte while Isaac and Cam did their best to hold him back. Tommy could see there was big trouble brewing, and knew he had to do something. “Stop this! I’ll play.” 

Monte released him and gave one heated glare to Adam before he grabbed his guitar and walked out of the dressing room.

“I’m sorry, Tommy. I didn’t mean to make trouble for you,” Ashley told him as he reached for Adam to try to calm him.

He didn’t want to be distracted from his lover as they wrapped their arms around each other, but felt he had to respond. “No, I’m sorry. I don’t know why he’s doing this.”

“I do,” Adam said. “He wants to make sure I understand he’s your pack leader, and that you have to obey him.”

Tommy thought about it, and realized that he _was_ the one that caused the rift because he claimed Adam as his Alpha. “Come on, let’s leave. Let’s just get the hell out of here,” he begged Adam.

“We can’t, Tommy. We need a pack. Even I know that. If we go back, we still have the wolf hunter waiting for us,” Adam expressed, and then paused. “But if he ever touches you again, I _will_ fuck him up!”

With dread in his heart, he took the bass Ashley held out for him, and they went out behind the stage and waited to go on.

Adam was looking at the play list next to Tommy and Isaac, and asked Isaac to change the tempos on a couple of the songs before they went on stage. The drummer controlled the speed of a song, unless the singer was strong enough to do it himself. Adam was, but he was grateful for Isaac’s help.

For Whole Lotta Love, they slowed the tempo so much that Tommy swore Adam was fucking him with his voice. In 20th Century Boy, he pulled Tommy close and kissed him quickly. The crowd went wild! He pulled Tommy’s hair at one point and licked into his mouth another as he danced and gyrated across the stage. By the time they were done with their set, the crowd was screaming for more and Tommy was hard as a rock. He never knew what his mate was going to do to him next, and that got him incredibly aroused. Tommy both loved it, and worried because of it. He knew this was Adam’s way of telling Monte that Tommy was _his_.

They walked off stage, Adam’s arm around his shoulder, and went back to the dressing room. He could tell that Ashley was still upset as he gave her guitar back, and tried to sooth her with compliments. “This baby is sweet! Thank you for allowing me to borrow it,” Tommy said, even though they both knew she had no choice about it.

She only nodded and placed it back in her case. It was just the three of them in the room, and she started talking with her back to them. “It is sweet, and you really are good. It looks like I’ll be playing with one of the other groups now. Monte will want you to stay with his band.”

Just then, the door opened and Monte walked in. “Ashley, could you give us a few minutes alone, please.” 

He waited until the door closed behind her, and looked at Adam. “You’ve got a good voice. I’d like you to be the vocals in my band. I don’t normally allow outsiders in. This band and a couple others that I’ve helped organize are all part of my pack. _I_ am the leader and the alpha. What I say goes. If you want to be a part of us, you had better accept that, first.”

Their eyes locked, and Adam didn’t back down one bit from the other alpha. “We’ll join your band only because it’s better than any I’ve heard in a long time. We’ll even join your pack, but if you _ever_ touch Tommy like you did earlier, you _will_ regret it.”

Monte smirked at him. “We’ll see.”

[](http://s1021.photobucket.com/albums/af332/TommyGlitter/?action=view&current=adamdividersm_zps35ebccb7.jpg)  


Tommy and he finished out the weekend with Monte’s band, and according to Isaac, the crowds never screamed so loud for anyone before. They really loved Adam’s voice, and the interaction between him and Tommy.

They were welcomed as members of the pack, so Tommy and Adam hung out with them whenever they could. Adam used this time to watch the others closely. He soon realized there weren’t any members of the pack that would go against Monte; they were all betas or omegas. He was the only other member that could be an alpha, and he knew that Monte was doing everything he could to get him to shift, so he could force Adam to submit. 

He didn’t want Monte to know that he’d only gone through one moon cycle, and he’d had Tommy keep that fact to himself. Adam was afraid that if Monte could force him to transform into his wolf, Monte would kill him before he got his legs under him, removing the only threat to his reign. No, he had to resist the bait of taking the other man on… At least until his wolf had completely changed and could fight. Adam knew he would never submit to the other man.

Monte had been pushing Tommy around ever since the night Adam had joined the pack. He hadn’t done anything as extreme as grabbing Tommy by the throat again, but pushing him all the same. There was a full moon tonight, and he had plans to pay Monte back for every time he’d touched his mate. Unfortunately, he couldn’t share those plans with Tommy. He was afraid that the other alpha had too much control over his mate; that Tommy might inadvertently tell Monte.

They had all taken off to camp for the weekend, just like the first time Tommy had gone with them and been bit. Adam wasn’t sure where they were, but it had been easy enough to follow them in his Jeep. He was glad that he had the four-wheel-drive for some of the roads they took. 

Dusk was coming on when he grabbed Tommy and pulled him into a hug. “I’m going off by myself to shift. I don’t want any of them to know just how new I am to this,” he murmured into Tommy’s ear.

“Why? They’ve all been there before. You’ll change quickly tonight, anyway.” Tommy looked confused.

“Trust me. I need to do this,” Adam explained with a peck to his mate’s lips, and then turned to leave.

“Wait. Let me go with you,” Tommy said quietly but urgently.

“You can’t. Please trust me. I need you here to make sure no one follows me.”

Adam could see the confusion on his lover’s face, but knew it would be necessary to keep the smaller man in the dark. He hated keeping anything from his mate, but knew this was for the best. Tommy would try to stop him from challenging Monte’s position as the alpha and leader. His mate wouldn’t want him to risk his life, and that was exactly what he would be doing. He knew it, and so did his wolf. His wolf hated bowing down to the other alpha, and wanted this as much, or more, than Adam did.

He leaned down and kissed the blond passionately, the arms that wrapped around him made him feel complete. When he broke the kiss, he pulled away and headed towards the woods. “I gotta walk my dog,” Adam said loudly enough for those closest to them to hear.

He hurried into the trees with the hopes that no one would follow him. He ran as quietly as he could, going as far as he could before the change hit him. 

He had never tried to shift on his own before, but when he was far enough away that he couldn’t hear any of the others, he decided to try. Stripping his shirt and boots off, he gave up his control and handed it to his wolf. The wolf pushed to the front of his mind, and Adam was amazed at how quickly and painlessly the change happened. Suddenly, Adam and his wolf were one. The moon hadn’t raised yet, but the large, reddish black wolf with eyes the color of the sea, made his way back to the campsite where everyone could witness his challenge.

His wolf knew the others would have felt his shift. When he stepped into the clearing, he expected to see wolves, and he did. Almost half the pack had changed, and in the midst of them all, stood Monte’s wolf. 

Adam was able to tell who all the wolves were, just by the feel of them. Monte’s wolf was pure black with deep brown eyes. He was huge, almost as large as Adam. The fur on the back of Monte’s neck was up, and he was in a half crouch, ready to attack.

Adam only had time to scan the area for Tommy briefly, and saw him by their tent. His face was paler than normal and his eyes were wide in fear. Adam could do nothing to calm him now; he had to focus on Monte.

He had taken all the little insults, petty cruelties and superior attitudes he could swallow from the Alpha. It wasn’t in his nature to stand aside while someone treated those he loved badly. Now was the time to set things straight. Adam was ready, more than ready to fight the leader. 

Growls rumbled in both of their throats as the two large wolves circled, each looking for a weakness in the other. Heads lowered to protect their throats when they attacked, while fur stood tall and made them both appear even larger than normal. Around them, wolves continued to phase into existence, all watching to see if their alpha would put down the challenger, or if they would be baring their necks to a new leader.

A scent wafted into Adam’s senses; a bitch in heat. Then a wolf’s growl off to his side distracted him. He glanced quickly to discover it was Tommy’s wolf tensed to battle the she-bitch. That was when Monte lunged. 

Monte had taken him by surprise, and quickly had Adam on his back, going for his throat when he’d attacked. Adam’s reflexes were quick enough that the other wolf had done no real damage. After sinking his teeth into Monte’s neck, he was able to get back on all fours. It was obvious that Monte was going for the kill already. Adam had to do the same, or be killed himself. 

Whatever was going on with Tommy, Adam had to trust that he could take care of himself. There was no way he could help his mate and fight the alpha at the same time. He had to concentrate on his own struggle if he had any chance of improving things for the two of them.  
The battle was on, teeth and claws tore into each other! It wasn’t long before blood and fur was flying everywhere. They flung dirt and grass from the ground, only for it to become trampled under them again as they fought and rolled over each other. Their jaws, a death grip in each other’s fur, held them together with the help of their front legs as their back claws dug into whatever purchase they could find on each other.

The battle waged long and hard. Adam hurt everywhere! He was tired, but he knew he couldn’t quit now. Monte may have been the more experienced fighter, but he was older, and Adam was stronger. Growls and yips of pain split the night as they fought on. The exhaustion in Monte’s eyes grew, and the other wolf became desperate. He made a final lunge for Adam’s neck. Adam was prepared and ducked under the flashing teeth and dug his own into the tender flesh of the other wolf’s neck. Flipping Monte over, belly up, Adam began squeezing his jaws tighter. A whine poured into the night as the defeated animal below Adam clawed franticly to free himself. After many long minutes, the other wolf submitted. Belly and neck already exposed, Monte gave up his fight.

Slowly, not trusting the beast below him, Adam loosened his teeth. Other than his gasping breaths, Monte remained unmoving. 

Adam slowly backed away, never taking his eyes from the beaten alpha. He shook himself, dislodging much of the dirt and grime and resettling his fur, before howling to the moon. His howl was echoed by Monte’s pack; now his pack. 

One by one, the wolves approached Adam, baring their necks to their new alpha. Once every wolf had had accepted Adam as his or her alpha, he was finally able to locate his mate and assure his safety.

He’d hated that he had to wait so long to check on his lover, but he found him standing over the she-bitch. She’d done all she could to entice Tommy, and lost. He hadn’t marked her with his teeth, and she obviously hadn’t been able to mark him, either. Her belly fur had drying blood in it as she lay exposed, but it was obvious Tommy wouldn’t allow her to rise until Adam approached.

Adam growled toothily, and Liz’s wolf whimpered, exposing her neck in the prone position. He wasn’t allowing problems like this in his pack, and he made sure she understood that. She finally rolled over and slinked away to her tent as Adam glared after her. 

A wolf began nuzzling his muzzle, licking away blood and sniffing his face. He turned his focus on that wolf. It was Tommy. His mate rolled over and completely exposed himself to Adam, granting Adam full control over his life. 

Adam sunk his teeth into the fur at his neck, only caressing the skin with his sharp teeth. Then he held Tommy down with his paw and began cleaning his face to remove the other wolf’s scent. Although his mate turned his life over to Adam, it was plain that he wouldn’t tolerate being cleaned like a puppy. 

Tommy wiggled out from under his paw, stood and shook. Then, with a gleam to his eye, his wet tongue slid over Adam’s face, leaving his erotic scent behind. The smaller wolf made a couple passes along Adam’s larger frame, rubbing himself almost like a kitten. On the third time, Adam pulled his mate underneath him and began nuzzling the smaller wolf’s neck.

Adam was the new alpha, and he knew it was time to set things straight as to who was Tommy’s mate. He pulled the smaller wolf back with his powerful front legs and nipped into the flesh at the base of Tommy neck. With each nip, Adam could feel his mate’s hind end and tail rise. He continued to nip, knowing that blood would be flowing again before the night was over as he marked Tommy as his. Unable to wait any longer, he slid inside the tight warmth of his loved one and bit harder.

As Adam began humping, Tommy’s only reaction was to pant and rise to meet him with every thrust and bite. The warm heat that surrounded him was too much, and more quickly than Adam expected, his knot swelled. With three thrusts, it entered his mate, and they were truly one. As Adam pulled back, the new pressure surrounding him began his first spasm of orgasm. Biting down onto Tommy’s shoulder a last time, the copper taste of blood filled his senses and he marked his mate within and without, lost in the essence of his mate under him.

Tommy would always carry his scent, and Adam liked that very much. Although they had joined as wolves in the past, this had been their most important union. No wolf would ever try to take Tommy from him again.

The moon had almost set by the time they separated. Individually, the rest of the pack came up to sniff the pair and then wandered off to recline again. They accepted Tommy as his mate, and they would protect him as such.

Adam stood and looked over his surroundings. Even though this was his first time with them, Adam knew it had been a strange full moon for their pack. They had all stayed near the clearing. None of them had run or fed. They were bonding themselves to their new alpha.

Monte and he would have to talk. He looked up at the moon. They would be changing back very soon. He nudged Tommy with his nose, and the two of them padded back to their tent. He knew the others were doing the same.

Tommy curled into a ball of fur, and Adam wrapped himself around him. He began licking and the marks he’d left on his mate, cleaning him, all the while adding more of his scent.

Then his arms were pulling Tommy close and Tommy’s fingers entwined with his. “What the fuck did you think you were doing?” Tommy demanded quietly.

Adam was confused. Surely, his mate knew why he marked him. Even Adam’s wolf knew instinctively what to do. “What are you talking about?”

Tommy sighed and rolled onto his back with a grimace. They locked eyes, and Adam watched as emotions flew over his face. “You. You challenged Monte. I didn’t even know you wanted to take over the pack. You could have been killed. I don’t know what I would do if something happened to you!”

Adam pulled his hand out of his lovers and carefully pushed Tommy’s hair out of his face. “It’s not that I wanted to take over the pack so much, but I couldn’t just stand by and continue to watch Monte’s petty cruelties toward you. Monte was the one that made it life or death.”

“Of course he did. There can only be one alpha in a pack. I think he might have backed off if you would have submitted to his rule,” Tommy stated quietly.

“And in the meantime, allow him to continue pushing you around? Not a chance. I couldn’t submit to the kind of man who would do something like that.” 

Tommy was quiet for a few moments as he searched Adam’s face. “You did that for me?”

“Yes,” Adam stated quietly. “I love you. How can you think I wouldn’t do anything necessary to take care of you?”

“And now you’re responsible for a whole pack. What are you going to do about Monte and Liz?”

“I don’t know. We’re going to have to talk, and the whole pack needs to have a say.” Adam could hear people moving around and lighting campfires. “It sounds like everyone is still up. I suppose we ought to get this over with.”

[ ](http://s1021.photobucket.com/albums/af332/TommyGlitter/?action=view&current=tommydivider.jpg)

Tommy just couldn’t understand why Adam felt he had to go off by himself to shift, until he returned and challenged the alpha. Visions of Monte killing his mate left him more terrified than anything ever had. Then he phased with those who hadn’t when they felt Adam change. He didn’t think anything else could possibly go wrong, when Liz approached him, and the bitch was in heat!

If he hadn’t been mated to Adam, her heat may have affected him. As bad as he wanted to rip her throat out, he was very careful to not mark her or allow her teeth to get too close to him. Fortunately, he was able to keep his head, and he pinned her down. He couldn’t watch the battle between the alphas, needing to keep his eye on the wily bitch under him, and that didn’t help matters. What if Monte killed him and forced him to mate with Liz? He didn’t want to kill anyone, but he just might have to kill Liz to save his sanity. He would be hard pressed to find any lucidity without Adam.

After two years of denying himself the closeness he wanted with the ranger, fate had finally thrown them together. Here it was, only a month later, and the man he loved may end up ripped out of his life again.

The contest between the two alphas continued as the moon shifted in the sky, and Tommy’s anger built as he guarded the bitch instead of watching his mate.

When finally Adam’s wolf stood over Monte’s, he mentally sighed. He could continue his post until Adam was able to decide what to do with Liz.

The rest of the night went too fucking fast as far as he was concerned! Before he knew it, they were back in their tent and human again. After sharing his feelings about Adam challenging the alpha, he knew sleep wouldn’t be an option for a while.

Tommy grimaced from the ache in his backside as well as the new mark on his back as Adam helped him up. “Are you alright? Was I too rough with you?” 

Locking eyes with his lover, Tommy wrapped his arms around his mate’s neck and stretched up on his toes to leave a chaste kiss on Adam’s lips. Too rough? No, he loved the reminder of what they’d shared last night. It would be gone too soon, anyway. “While I’m a little tender this morning, you were rough with me in the best of ways! How are you after that fight? I didn’t think it would ever end.”

Adam chuckled. “I didn’t think it would either. I’m fine though, he didn’t hurt me.” Tommy observed him carefully, and found no real damage. 

They broke apart and dressed, Adam in sweats and Tommy in jeans and a long-sleeved tee. They slipped out of the tent and joined the others sitting around the fires.

“Where’s Monte?” Adam asked Isaac, who was nearest to them.

“He’s in his tent,” Isaac informed him.

Tommy glanced at Monte’s tent but then turned his focus onto Liz’s tent, wondering if his problems with her were at an end. Ashley walked up and handed Adam and Tommy a cup of coffee. “There’s more, Isaac. I made plenty,” Ashley offered.

They both thanked Ashley as Isaac and she walked away. They looked at the campsite as they sipped their coffee. “What are you going to do?” Tommy asked him. He was so proud of his mate and alpha. The man seemed to emanate confidence in all that he did!

Just then, Liz stepped out of her tent and stopped. She gazed at them with red swollen eyes. “I guess I’ll start with Liz,” Adam responded with a resigned sigh.

With a nod of his head, Adam indicated she should join them. This was pack business and involved the whole pack. Most of the pack wandered over to hear what kind of verdict Adam would have.

When Liz walked up, instead of going directly to Adam, she stepped in front of Tommy. “I’m sorry Tommy. For everything. I should have left the pack a long time ago, before Monte had me change you. I was afraid to be a lone wolf though. It looks like I’m gonna be one anyway. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.”

Tommy was stunned speechless! It hadn’t been Liz’s idea to claim him as a mate? He wasn’t sure how he felt about it, relieved or even angrier with his ‘friend’ Monte.

Liz then stepped up to Adam. “I’m sorry for causing you problems. I may have been ordered to mate with Tommy, but I also had feelings for him. I was envious of you, that you had his affection after I’d waited so long for him to return. Monte convinced me that no matter what, Tommy was my mate. I should have known better.” With that said, she hung her head, but Tommy could still see tears through her hair as they slowly made tracks down her face.

Adam just watched her for a moment. Tommy could almost see the gears turning in Adam’s head as he contemplated his options. “You said Monte ordered you to mate with Tommy. Why would he do that?”

Tommy wondered the same thing himself. Liz took a breath and visibly tried to calm herself. They waited patiently, while more of the pack wandered over to observe. She wiped her face with her hands and dried them on her jeans. It was still long seconds before she looked up to meet the alpha’s eyes. “It was how he made this pack so large. He took over most of the local bands, well the good ones anyway, by turning them. When a musician showed a lot of talent, he had someone change them, or did it himself.”

Tommy watched as emotions flashed across Adam’s face. The alpha looked up to the pack and seemed to read the truth of her statement in their faces. “Did any of you know what you were getting into before you were turned?” Adam asked.

Of the dozen or so people standing around, only a couple of them indicated that they did. Adam pointed to one. “Who changed you?” 

“My mate. We had been together for years, and I asked him to change me so I could share this part of his life.”

Asking the other man, Adam got pretty much the same answer. Then he looked at the rest of the pack. “All the rest of you were changed against your will, without your knowledge?”

Adam got his answers either verbally or with head nods. “This practice ends now! If I hear of any of you changing someone against their will again, you will be ostracized. No one else is to be turned unless they have full knowledge of what’s in store for them. We come out here in the woods, to protect our friends and loved ones. No more lives need to be thrown into such upheaval!”

Tommy could feel the pack’s respect for Adam grow with those words. Relief filled the faces of those standing around them. Pride filled his heart as he watched his mate.

Adam glanced at him, before he turned his focus back on Liz. “Who turned you?”

“Monte,” Liz whispered.

Adam seemed to be deep in thought before he spoke again. “You’re in heat. It seems dangerous for a single wolf to be near so many while in heat. What do the girls usually do during that time?”

Liz’s face went beet red. Adam’s concern seemed to be for the pack as a whole when he asked the question, but began to blush when Liz did. Tommy could understand why he asked; it _was_ pack business.

“We have another campsite, many miles from here. Monte wanted me here to mate with Tommy.” Liz then dropped her head and hid her shame behind her hair.

For the first time, Tommy could see that she was a victim, too, and began to feel bad for her.

“Is there anyone that you might be interested in, that’s not taken? Anyone here, already turned?” Her head whipped up in realization of what Adam had just offered her. 

David Immerman, a friend and guitar player that Tommy had partied with many times stepped forward. He was tall, thin and had dark hair. Liz looked to him and smiled. “I would have you, Liz. You know how I feel about you.”

Turning her focus back on Adam, she answered. “Yes, there is. If it weren’t for Monte demanding I save myself for Tommy, David and I would probably be together already.”

Tommy noticed that Adam’s eyes were clear and no frown lines creased his forehead when he began to speak. “It’s settled then. I want you to leave camp today, so there is no danger to you tonight. Go to wherever you go, but the choice of mating is yours, Liz. I’m not forcing you into this. I’ll give you another chance in the pack. Don’t disappoint me.”

Liz smiled shyly. “Thank you, Adam. You won’t regret it, I promise.” She turned and reached toward David. He took her hand, and they walked away together to pack up her tent.

As Adam ran his fingers through his hair, Tommy wrapped his arms around the alpha’s waist. “Did I make a mistake?” he asked quietly as he pulled Tommy close.

Tommy was surprised to hear the vulnerability in his voice. He had sounded so confident when talking before the whole pack. This side of Adam, Tommy knew, would be reserved only for him. “I don’t think so,” Tommy replied. “It sounds like Monte is the one who really caused all the problems.”

“Monte. That’s a problem I need to attend to now. I want to fucking kill him after hearing what he did.” Adam glanced at Monte’s pack, now his pack, almost as if to get a feel for what they all thought. “Maybe I should put this off until I calm down,” Adam suggested.

“The pack is waiting to see what kind of alpha you are. I think you need to take care of him now.”

They both looked over to Monte’s tent; there was no movement from inside. This was pack business. Tommy knew that Adam couldn’t go to him, that Monte had to come out here, to Adam. Finally Adam spoke. “Someone bring him out here. I want the whole pack to attend.”

The rest of the pack quickly fell out of their tents, almost as if they had been waiting for that order, and filled the clearing. Two men closest to Monte’s tent stepped back to bring the old alpha out to be judged. The only word that could describe the man that stepped out of the tent was… broken.

He seemed unable to stand straight and the wounds he took in the fight hadn’t begun to heal. His hands shook, and his eyes looked cloudy and dead. By the time he shuffled to Adam, the whole pack had gathered close. Tommy watched in awe as the Monte struggled to stand straight, and bared his neck to Adam. The only sound in the glade was the breeze blowing the leaves in the surrounding trees and the crackling of the fires. Monte spoke no words, but the message was clear; he was giving his life and pack over to Adam.

“Why aren’t you healing?” Adam asked quietly.

“Your wolf beat mine. I was alpha. I am nothing now. My wolf… won’t make it alone.”

The words almost made sense, but the concept was just out of Tommy’s grasp. He watched quietly and hoped to learn more.

“Are you saying you will die if I shun you from the pack?” Adam asked.

For the first time, Monte’s expression had some life to it; he looked shocked. “Did you not know what you were fighting for? How new are you to your wolf?”

“I was fighting for the respect my mate deserves. You were the one fighting to the death. I had no choice but to fight just as hard.”

“You’re young,” Monte said with surprise, and then he sighed. “You will learn as your wolf matures. No, I won’t die, but my wolf will go crazy. Already he hides in the far recesses of my mind, almost as if he wasn’t there at all. 

“I shouldn’t have pushed you into fighting me. I thought you were older and tried to make you submit. This is my fault… My fault.” Monte’s knees buckled under the weight of his remorse and regret. Tommy actually felt bad for him.

Surprise filled Tommy with Adam’s next words. “Go back to your tent. I need to talk with the pack.”

Monte needed help to return to his tent. He leaned heavily on the men escorting him. When they returned, Tommy stood back with the rest of the pack to see where this would go.

“You heard what was said. I am young. This is my second moon. We only came here because we need a pack for safety. I couldn’t submit to someone who showed so little respect to one of his own pack. I couldn’t stand by as he treated my mate so poorly. 

“I need to know if you will follow me; if you even want to follow me. I won’t tolerate turning innocent people, or cruelty. At this point, I think it would be cruel to cast Monte out; he can’t even heal himself. But that is a pack decision, and I need to know how you feel. Can you accept me as your alpha?”

Tommy’s heart swelled with love and pride with that little speech. Adam would treat the whole pack with the same consideration as he had when it was just the two of them. He joined the others with a resounding “Yes!” 

“Do we cast Monte out, or keep him under our wing with a watchful eye?” Adam asked. 

Tommy couldn’t believe how compassionate his mate was to the alpha that wanted to kill him. If he was this caring about someone he didn’t like, there would no bounds to his love for his pack. In the silence of the pack, Tommy spoke up. “He has become less than an omega, and may soon die if we shun him. I don’t know about the rest of you, but I don’t want that on my conscience. He will never be a threat to this pack, or other humans again. I say we keep him close where we can watch over him.” 

Tommy realized everyone gave his or her full attention while he gave his little speech. It took a moment for him to realize that they had been waiting for him to say something. It was only then that he realized what he had done. He had just stepped up into the second’s spot, under Adam, without even thinking about it. The pack had expected that of the alpha’s mate, and had waited to see if he would do it before they spoke. Many of them added their voices in agreement after his words.

Their alpha quietly listened to everyone before he said anything. “This decision involves the whole pack, so you all have a say in this. Keeping him will mean that we all will be responsible for him, he will be the weakest and the lowest, and will need protection. With that in mind, all in favor of taking responsibility of Monte and keeping him in the pack, raise your hands.” 

Everyone raised their hands, a few added comments to keep him.

“Any opposed?” Adam asked.

There were no hands raised. The pack as a whole accepted the obligation of watching over the broken alpha.

The tension from the last week took its toll on Tommy as it drained away. With the problems in the pack alleviated, his wolf was happy to be surrounded by the large group. It felt safe and protected, as well as protective of the others. He was home, with his family and friends. Most important, he had Adam, the man he’d denied himself for way too long. He would be able to follow his dream of playing his guitar for a living. The realization that he now had everything that he wanted in his life almost overwhelmed him. He suddenly felt like he could sleep for a week.

The crowd was dispersing when Tommy locked eyes with Adam and gave him a fond smile. The love that shone in his mate’s eyes made him feel warm all over. Tommy turned toward his tent, with a knowing smirk that Adam would follow.

* * *

Adam contacted his boss to put in his two-week notice once they had returned to LA, which his vacation would just cover. Tommy was pretty sure Adam would miss the simple life he led back east. His mate had been born and raised in those mountains, but now he would have a chance to live his dream and sing for a living. 

Tommy was amazed at how quickly the alpha adapted to the huge change in his life. He seemed to bloom into something even bigger than he already was. While in the past, he’d always seemed self-confident, now he dominated a room when he walked into it.

Tommy felt more relaxed here, but then this was home for him. He was no longer afraid of accidently turning someone he cared for; he already had that. Adam was his mate, and he had complete trust and faith in his alpha! There was also the fact that his family, not to mention the pack, surrounded him.

They had been staying with Tommy’s mother since they’d arrived, but that would have to end soon. They needed a place of their own, and in order to do that, they needed steady work.

Adam becoming the pack’s alpha had opened new doors for them as well as the other musicians of the pack. The singer decided to put a band together, and just about everyone in the pack auditioned, as well as many humans in the area that had heard him sing. For the first time since they had become werewolves, the pack now had the options to form bands of their own choosing, as opposed to Monte telling them how to form. The relaxed atmosphere of life under their new alpha did wonders for them.

Obviously, Tommy would be Adam’s guitarist, and he helped Adam select the rest of the band. Ashley was their top choice for bass, and Tommy insisted on Isaac for drums. They finally decided on Brian for keys. Since Tommy had played with the others at one time or another, they fell together easily. 

They practiced hard and had a weekend gig at the Viper Room, the place where he’d met Monte for the first time. After the first night, word got out and it was standing room only the rest of the weekend. Their fan base quickly grew, as well as the other bands that reformed in their pack. When he spotted a flyer of them for their gig at Whiskey-A-Go-Go, he showed Adam, and they mailed it to their friend Danielle, back at Molly’s Diner, just to let her know how things were going for them.

Tommy knew that Adam enjoyed singing, but he also knew that Adam wanted to write his own songs, and started carrying a notebook in his pocket all the time. Most of the time, Adam shared his lyrics as the rest of the band worked on the background for his voice. One song he held to himself though. When they worked on that one, Adam would just hum along where his words belonged. Tommy suspected it would be bigger and better than anything, when his mate finally shared it with them.

Life was so different here. This city, his home, these people, and most of all, Adam, made Tommy feel alive again.

[ ](http://s1021.photobucket.com/albums/af332/TommyGlitter/?action=view&current=dark-wolf-forest-night-31000_zps57fb409f-1.jpg)

Epilogue

Malcolm Wesford was a clerk at the local police department in Barton City, Michigan. He had always dreamed of making a name for himself. Then one day, he’d overheard an officer and another man quietly talking about werewolves while he was in The Cracked Cup, the local greasy spoon. He’d overheard how they had sent two men to investigate the report in the Upper Peninsula and if they found anything, the group of them would go back for the wolves’ next full moon. He had also heard how much money they would get from their backers, and quickly wedged himself into their group. They didn’t exactly welcome him with open arms, but he was soon working hand in hand with them.

Before dipping into that conversation, he hadn’t believed werewolves existed anywhere but in television and books. When he’d found the report about the two men that had been torn apart, with giant wolf prints near them, he snatched it before anyone else saw it and began brainstorming. He’d worked around cops long enough to know how to investigate things, and he was a pretty good shot, if he did say so himself. Instead of sharing this information with the hunters, he decided he could use it to make a name for himself. This would be a walk in the park.

Taking a week’s vacation, he took off for the Kentucky/Virginia boarder. He made up a wild story to tell the ranger who had reported the prints, even offered the rube some money. Using all the tricks he had up his sleeve, he was sure all the evidence would be given to him on a silver platter. The last thing he expected was to have some country bumpkin of a ranger look down his nose at him and threaten him! 

He’d left the ranger’s station and returned to his hotel in Pikeville so he could study the area via satellite. He got some ideas of where to look, and paid one of the local hicks to rent his dirt bike. The next day, he found what he suspected was the site of the slayings. The only home in the vicinity was a trailer set on the side of the mountain. When he spotted the ranger getting out of his Jeep at the front door, he quickly left before he was spotted.

With his tail between his legs, he returned home. His failed exploits he kept to himself, and he became even more determined to find the underlying cause of the wolf prints. He would show that ranger he was not to be taken lightly! Malcolm carefully made his plans and packed. Putting in for a leave of absence, he went back to the mountainous area only a month after he left.

The full moon had passed a week ago, so he started his search in the woods where the men had been killed. On rented scooter, he followed the animal trails to the water’s edge. It didn’t take long to realize there were no wolf tracks, large or otherwise. Malcolm was so sure he would have found some there.

He backtracked along the trails to the trailer sitting in the middle of no-where. The place looked deserted this time. He stashed the scooter in the bushes and went on foot to investigate. The ranger had stopped here before, and he didn’t want to cross paths with him. Not yet, anyway.

He searched while there was still enough light to see, and was about to quit when he noticed some dark hair stuck in the bottom corner of the frame around the door where it didn’t fit well. Carefully, he tugged the fur free and stuck it in an evidence baggie. He looked at the mobile home in awe. There were no dog prints around here, so that could only mean one thing. He’d found the werewolf! That explained why the ranger gave him problems! They were friends!

He returned to his hotel room, and paced. He was too hyper to relax and plan out his next step, so he went down to the lounge with the hopes of catching a buzz and maybe even getting lucky; hoping that his luck would hold out just a little longer.

Sitting at the bar, nursing his third vodka and tonic during the band’s break, he overheard the bartender talking to the man three stools down from him. “We used to have a great singer, Adam Lambert, in here regularly. His voice would have all the women swooning. Rumor has it, he went to the big city to follow his dream.”

Adam Lambert… Adam Lambert… Malcolm had heard that name before. Then it struck him; that was the name of the ranger in the report, the one who’d talked down to him. He was going to have to hit the small towns near the ranger’s office in the morning. Surely, there were people in those hick towns that knew everybody’s business.

* * *

He came up with a plan to get people to talk to him, and decided to start in Garden Hole. _Stupid name for a town!_ He parked and stepped into Molly’s diner. It looked more like an old Airstream than anything else from the outside, but the inside was large enough for dining. The place looked like it came right out of the ‘60’s and landed right here in the middle of no-where. All the tables had red-checkered table-clothes on them. Then the aroma of strong coffee hit him, and he plopped himself down at the counter and ordered a cup.

It wasn’t until after he received his coffee that he noticed the waitress. She was tall, a mountain of a woman that he wanted to climb. Her long, dark hair was pulled back, and she reminded Malcolm of a lion to be tamed! He was just the one to do it! He checked out her nametag again, and saw it was Danielle. He must have missed her introducing herself when he asked for coffee. He was about to hit on her to find out if she knew anything about the ranger when the door opened to a man with light colored hair and glasses.

“Morning, Ryan,” Danielle said to the new comer as she poured a fresh cup of coffee and sat it at the counter for him. “You eatin’ today, hun? The special today is the country omelet.”

“Yeah, that sounds good, Dani,” he told her as he picked up the paper in front of him.

She put the order through the window and returned to the counter in front of Ryan. “I got a letter from Adam yesterday. He and Tommy are going to follow their dreams and make music together. They even sent a flyer for one of their shows. Look!” she said as she unfolded the said flyer from her pocket.

Malcolm’s thoughts of getting lucky just changed. He couldn’t have asked for a better opening. “Adam? Adam Lambert, the ranger in these parts? I came down to surprise him, and he’s moved?”

“I don’t think he’d planned to move when they went off on vacation. If you know Adam, you know he’s always wanted to sing, but never had the courage to go to the big cities to give it a shot. Now that he has, he’s staying. I’m sorry you missed him,” the waitress shared.

“Who’s Tommy?” he asked.

“That’s Adam’s guitarist. He lived up in the mountains in some remote trailer. They’d been playing together for a couple years. How long as it been since you’ve seen Adam, anyway?”

“Oh, it’s been almost five years now. Can I see the flyer he sent?”

Danielle handed it to him, and there stood the ranger under the words Whisky-A-Go-Go. There were others in the picture, including a small, blonde-haired man with a guitar that he assumed was Tommy, the one in the remote trailer, the werewolf! He was shocked to see the address at the bottom. West Hollywood, California! 

“He moved to California?”

“Well, I think they’re staying with Tommy’s family at the moment. What’s your name, anyway? I’ll let Adam know you were here when I write him back.”

Malcolm scrambled for a quick lie. “Mike. Mike Fuller, but don’t tell him. I still have almost two weeks of my vacation left, I’ll try to make this show and surprise him there.” Yeah, he’d surprise him all right!

He packed up that day and began the long drive to the other coast. It would have been nice to fly, but there was no way he could take his guns that way. The drive took him five days with many stops and minimal problems, so he was able to arrive in time to see the show.

Whiskey-A-Go-Go was packed! Surely, they didn’t all come to see a couple country hicks make some music! Most of the clientele were standing or dancing near the stage, so he found a small table in a back corner. It didn’t have a good view of the band, but then, he didn’t want to be seen, either. Someone was already belting out a song and fuck if he didn’t have a voice. He’d never heard the song before, and the lyrics surprised him.

“Well, I was walkin' for some time  
When I came across this sign  
Sayin' “Who are you and where are you from?  
We don’t like when visitors come."  
“No Trespassing,” that’s what it said  
At least that’s what I could read.  
No Trespassers? Yeah, my ass!  
Wait 'til ya get a load of me!  
Wait 'til ya get a load of me!  
I said wait 'til ya get a load of me!  
I ain't stayin' at home  
I got places to roll  
I ain't stayin' at home”

Malcolm found the words rather egotistical and challenging. It was at that point that Malcolm stood to get a better glimpse of the stage, and his mouth fell open when he saw the ranger singing and gyrating up on stage. That was the last song of their set, and it wasn’t long before the band and Adam filed out, followed by most of the audience.

Malcolm followed Adam and Tommy home, and watched as Adam looked around the area as he got out of his Jeep. The man looked nervous, or suspicious, jumpy even. Malcolm knew he was going to have to be careful on this stakeout if the ranger was this alert. 

He trailed them every time they left the house, always keeping a safe distance. When he saw them pack up the Jeep several days later, he followed them to a campsite. Malcolm was amazed at all the people he camped with, and wondered why he would be camping around so many people, so close to the full moon. As Malcolm watched, it almost seemed as if Adam was the one they looked to, but the man seemed distracted, as if worried about something. He’d gotten close enough to hear them talking when he overheard the ranger say that he thought he was being watched, and for everyone to be careful.

When night fell, people started stripping. He thought there was going to be an orgy right here in front of him, until, by ones and twos; they began to turn into wolves. 

He only had his pistol with him at the time, the rest of his guns were back in his car by the road. For the first time, he realized the mistake he made in keeping this information to himself. There was no way he could take care of a problem this big by himself, and no one knew he was there. He had tracked down the wolf from the mountains in the east, all on his own! He had to get out of here before he was seen.

Adam was closest to him, and began to shift into the largest wolf of them all. Malcolm was shaking when as he tried to back out quietly, but he wasn’t quiet enough to escape the wolves’ sensitive hearing. Adam’s head swiveled and found him, just as he fumbled with his pistol. Adam charged and had his teeth deep into his forearm; grating his bones together and forcing him drop the gun after one, wild shot. His gun disappeared and he spent the rest of the night holding onto his painful and bloody arm while surrounded by wolves. He didn’t think he would survive the night, but none of them bothered him unless he tried to get up. Their meaning was as clear as their pointy teeth, every time he moved. 

Come morning, an angry, naked ranger picked him up off the ground and pushed him against a tree. “How many others came here with you?”

“Five! There are five others who know I’m here,” Malcolm quickly lied, hoping to save his own hide.

“You realize, don’t you, that if you tell them about us, they will soon realize you’ve been bit. I suggest you lead your friends off, before you get yourself and the rest of them killed,” Adam all but growled at him.

Malcolm felt his eyes grow big as he looked at the group of naked men and women behind the dark haired monster standing over him. “What do you mean, they’ll soon realize I’ve been bit?”

Adam’s scowl grew. “You mean to tell me you hunt werewolves and don’t know a damn thing about them? I bit you. That means on the next full moon, you will change into a wolf, whether you are here with us or back home with your hunter friends. You need to decide what kind of future you wish to have. We can help you to adjust, but your hunting days are over. Or you can go back to your friends and tell them where we are, and observe what will happen to you if any of them survive.”

Malcolm felt lost, and didn’t know what to do. He was glad at that point that Adam was holding him up; his legs would no longer have supported him. It didn’t take a brain surgeon to figure out that he wouldn’t survive going back home, but he didn’t know how he would make a living in California, either. 

He was on his own here. There was no one to advise him. He shouldn’t have tried to hog the glory; he knew that now. At least no one would know what he’d done, or how it badly it had turned out. Adam’s hand slowly loosened on him, and he slid down the tree to sit in a lump at its base. Tears of fear and frustration began to fill his eyes when he looked up into the blue eyes that burned holes into his soul. “I’m here alone. No one knows where I am.”

There was a collective sigh from the crowd around him, and the atmosphere seemed to change, get lighter. “This is my pack. We protect each other and work together. I don’t allow any troublemakers. Do you understand?” Adam asked.

“Yes,” he mumbled. 

He did understand. Malcolm had made a terrible mistake by trying to do things secretly. This mess was his making, and he wouldn’t allow his ego to think for him again. The next two nights while the moon was full, he stayed in the alpha’s tent and tried to sleep. He had never been one for camping in the past, so he wasn’t used to lying on the ground, but any sleep he’d lost had been from thinking, not the hard ground.

Adam and Tommy had gotten their own place right before the full moon, but hadn’t moved in yet. Their things arrived from Tommy’s trailer back east, so he helped them move into their apartment, and they let him sleep on the sofa until he found a way to make it on his own. 

For the awful beginning they had, Adam took him under his wing and taught him everything he needed to know, including the rules, and the pain of the first change. He felt his respect and need to please the pack’s alpha grow a little more each day.

It was a Friday almost three weeks later, and they were sitting around the kitchen table eating lunch. “I’m still confused. Why would you mention the wolf’s prints by those men if you were a wolf yourself?” Malcolm asked.

Adam’s chicken wrap was half-way to his mouth, and he lowered it back to his plate. “I wasn’t, at the time of the report. It was that evening, when Tommy saved me from a bobcat, but his wolf’s teeth nicked me in the process. I’d forgotten all about that report by then.”

Adam and Tommy then shared a look so filled with love, one that Malcolm had seen between them so many times since he’d come here, that it made him envious for a love like that. “How did you two have a relationship and you not know what Tommy was?”

Adam smiled, but Tommy answered the question. “We weren’t together back then. I was very attracted to him, and so was my wolf, so I was careful, and kept plenty of distance between us, especially during the full moons. I even told him I was straight.” Tommy chuckled a little before he went on. “I was his guitarist back then, and made his life miserable by calling off almost every month.”

“Yeah you did. You were too good to replace, so I had to take your lackadaisical work ethics,” Adam said with a fond smile for his mate.

Tommy smiled back and stood from his seat. He rinsed his plate off and stopped as he was leaving the kitchen. “I’m gonna shower and get ready for tonight’s show, while I can, before you hog up the bathroom.” With that, he was gone.

Adam picked up his wrap again, but before he took a bite, he looked at Malcolm. “Do you think you can keep people off the stage tonight? It was crazy last week with those two girls! I’ll even pay you to be security for us.”

A paying job again? “Hell, yes! Security for the band would be perfect!” After quitting his job, he’d been worried as to what he would be able to do for a living, knowing he would be a wolf every month. Also, being security for Adam’s band would allow him to listen to that voice of his!”

“Great! There’s going to be a little change in the show tonight, tho. I’ve finally finished the song I’d been working on. I wrote it for Tommy, and tonight at the Key Club, I’m going to sing it to him.”

* * *

They had time for one more song, and Adam asked for quiet from the audience. “This next song, I wrote for someone very special to me. He may have practiced the cords, but this will be the first time he hears the lyrics. This is for you, Tommy Joe.” He turned and ran his fingers along his mate’s cheek, who in turn leaned into them. The audience cheered and hooted loudly with that touch. Adam then nodded and stepped away. The music began, and Adam’s voice filled the venue.

“I wish that this night would never be over  
There’s plenty of time to sleep when we die  
So let’s just stay awake until we grow older  
If I had my way we’d never close our eyes, our eyes, never!

“I don’t wanna let a minute get away  
Cause we got no time to lose  
None of us are promised to see tomorrow  
And what we do is ours to choose

“Forget about the sunrise  
Fight the sleep in your eyes  
I don’t wanna miss a second with you  
Let’s stay this way forever  
It’s only getting better if we want it to”

Malcolm watched the guitarist’s face as a tear slid down his cheek, only to have the singer sweep it away with his thumb. He knew the love that shone between the two of them was real, not stage play. He was grateful to be able to watch the interaction between the alpha and his mate. They were perfect together!

It had been an easy night’s work, with no crazy fans. Well, at least if they were there, they had stayed in their seats! As Adam sang, he thought about his life, and realized this was the happiest he had ever been. For the first time, he felt like he was a part of something, not merely tolerated. The camaraderie of the pack’s members was that of a loving family, not like the dysfunctional one when he grew up. He glanced back to the stage, and saw love, so deep and true, that it gave him hope to find that for himself one day.

He hadn’t planned this type of life for himself, but he would be forever grateful that it was his.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Pyrosgf for giving my muse a much needed nudge with the ending. I also want to thank Idolme922 for her keen eyes as my beta!
> 
> Comments are welcome, and much appreciated!


End file.
